Bra goes to orange star high
by Shianthi Estrada
Summary: I first thought about doing a Gohan x Videl story then I thought that there were already a lot so I thought about making Goten x Bra story but in the end I felt that Gohan is a boy every girl would want as a boyfriend and that someone should fight for him against Videl XD
1. a pleasant surprise

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 1: A pleasant surprise**

* * *

 **Bra POV**

Bra was born 3 years after the world returned to normal.

Her brother and mother told her that many years ago 2 androids made the world a living hell after killing her father and almost all the powerful fighters on Earth.

Her brother and her mother did everything they could to create a new spaceship to travel to New namek after the androids were defeated.

They got the dragon balls and wished everyone back to live, sadly Goku was not able to come back because he died of an unknown heart disease

Since she remember her most loved persons have been her mother, her father, her brother and her uncle Gohan

Gohan is an special existence to Bra. He is handsome, stronger and more reliable than her father. Since as long as she began liking boys he has been her platonic love, the first one.

Gohan has always been a very talented fighter and no matter how hard her father train and how lazy Gohan is with his training their straight is almost the same and I don't think it will change anytime soon.

Different to the other saiyans she has heard about Gohan actually has a job and takes time to spend with his family… He is way too perfect!. If his wife and child weren't such a cute family she would have already kill the girl out of jealousy… Well she wouldn't actually kill her but she would have at least tried to still Gohan away

She didn't even bother to compere the boys that ask her out with Gohan because that would only get her more depressed… she sigh and walked to the laboratory where she found and old capsule, without thinking she threw it and was surprised to see a spider shaped machine

The spider shaped wasn't similar to anything she had seen before, she was wondering why her mother never talked about it when she found the answer for herself.

There's a rumor about time travel. She knew that it is possible because her brother trunks did it before but it seems that he got into much trouble after that because time travel is actually forbidden by the gods

She wanted so badly to see the colorful and happy world his brother saw when he used the time machine but she didn't dare. Even if it wasn't forbidden who knows if it still works and even if it does… will she be able to come back?

She was about to leave when his father sent a ki blast to her, she fell down and was ready to demand an explanation when the machine started to work and she started her travel to another dimension still listening to her father's words "unfilial daughter I know you ate all of the food that was prepared for Trunks and me, I want you in the gravity room in 5 seconds"

* * *

 **Gohan POV**

Gohan didn't know what to do with Videl, she is a nice girl and she is practically the only person he talks in school but she gets him mad sometimes.

Was it that bad to have a secret?, Was it that bad to keep some things for himself?, Wasn't that supposed to be the normal thing?

He likes her and he knows it. If it wasn't like that he wouldn't let her have her way that easily but that doesn't mean he is pleased with her attitude of wanting to know everything

He sighed and walked into the classroom… seeing the annoying friend of Videl waving her hand, he could only shake his head and site beside her.

"Hi Erasa" Gohan said giving her a smile wishing his life could be as simple as hers

Videl interrupt them without giving them time to talk at all "there are many things you own me an explanation to, you have to talk to me during lunch"

"Here she comes"… Thought Gohan for the first time considering Vegeta's suggestion of solving his problems with a ki blast then he looked at her beautiful face and sighed again..

"I will be there" he smiled and silently wait for the teacher to arrive

"We have a new student" he said as he walk into the classroom

"Come on and introduce yourself" after hearing the teacher's words a beauty made herself present for everyone to see

Her skin was white as snow, her eyes were police strobe blue and her turquoise hair looked just too soft... it sounds weird but everyone in the classroom felt that she couldn't be more beautiful even if she tried

Gohan was as amazed by her beauty as everyone present but he was more amazed by her similarly to his godmother even so he didn't show his suspicious in his face until she said "My name is Bra Briffs" and his eyes almost popped out from their sokes

He grew nervous not knowing what was the intention of this beautiful time traveler and many things went through his mind from a new android, an alien invasion, to a crazy monster back to an android invasion until she sat beside him, moving Erasa in a pretty rude way

Erasa looked a Bra with a fearful expression and Videl shouted "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Bra ignore her and whispered in Gohan's ear "would you escape with me during lunch?"

Gohan felt a sensation 100 times stronger and stranger than when Videl gets near to him and in a situation like this his only option was to nod his head and cover his face with a book hoping nobody notice the blush on his face

A beautiful smile appeared on Bra's face as she looked at Gohan, she didn't take her eyes away from him until she noticed something and her face turned a delicate pink

Videl was getting angrier by the second when the teacher decided that it was time to begin the class an asked for their attention

Videl, Gohan and Bra ignored all the teachers and spent all their classes with different things on their minds until it was time for lunch

Bra was the fastest to be ready to go out of the classroom, she gave a smile to Gohan asking him to follow her. Gohan got lost in that smile for a moment but follow behind her before anyone noticed

They both couldn't wait to talk when Videl got in their way "I told you that you have things to explain" she said in a commanding tone

Before the innocent and nervous Gohan could say anything Bra ask in a sad voice "are you already his girlfriend?"

Videl was at lost for words for words and took a long time before she answered "of course not but he does a lot of things that doesn't make sense and… I wanted to know"

Bra tried to keep calm and ask "how long have you know each other?"

Videl felt uncomfortable with this but still answer "A week"

Hearing those words Bra lost all sense of decorum and said "So… you want to forced a naive boy that lives in the mountains to tell you all his secrets so you can satisfy you curiosity?"

Anger could be seen in Bra's face and she was trying hard to not kill the meddlesome bitch in from of her "you should be glad Gohan likes you but believe me if you keep bullying Gohan like this you won't have a happy ending"

Videl felt really bad but tried to still firm "if he has nothing to hide why is he always that nervous?, Why are you this mad?, Is there something I shouldn't know?"

The anger in Bra's face only grew stronger "He is naive and lives in mountains shouldn't that be enough for you to understand?, Everyone has things they want to keep for themselves, I do and I'm sure you too, would you like someone wanting to know them all modesting you everyday?. He has never have a friend his age and this is already difficult for him without you stalking him"

Gohan saw Videl's face and felt her ki. He instantly knew that she felt really bad and that if she was alone she would have already started crying

"Bra, Videl didn't mean any harm and in the bottom of your heart you know it. Don't be so mean to her" Said Gohan trying to somehow fix the situation

"I know she didn't mean any harm Gohan, I understand you like her and that she is a beautiful and strong willed woman like your mother" Bra took a deep breath and continue "But no matter how much ChiChi loved Goku, she waited for him and never did scary things like stalking or interrogation… And we both know Goku was much weirder than you"

Gohan didn't know what to said, he just felt that he should somehow make Videl feel better but she ran away before he could do anything

Bra knew what Gohan was thinking and said "she likes you in her own way but you have the right to keep your secrets and live like a normal human… if she wants to be your woman she has to be less selfish and be more understanding"

Gohan didn't say anything and continued to follow Bra lost in his own thoughts


	2. the saiyan girl is a femme fatale

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 2: The saiyan girl is a femme fatale**

* * *

Gohan followed Bra all the way into the roof and when they made sure there was nobody else in the roof she closed the door so they wouldn't be interrupted

"I guessed you want to know why I'm here… right?" asked Bra

"Yes, i've been thinking the most horrible things since I saw you" Gohan answered scratching the back of his head

"Am I that horrible?" she said getting closer and closer to Gohan

Gohan got nervous and started shaking his head "No, no… you are beautiful but when trunks came, he brought from news of a world devastated by androids, then cell came and… and…"

Bra started laughing out loud, she knew from the beginning Gohan's worries but she couldn't stop herself from teasing this young, naive and cute version of her uncle

After a minute of laughter for Bra and embarrassment for Gohan she finally said "I got here by accident and the machine won't be working anytime soon"

"What do you mean? Have you talked about it with Bulma?" Gohan asked in succession with a look of worry in his face

Bra was just about to tease him again but seeing the worry look on his face she got serious too "no I haven't go to see her but the machine will recharge itself after a while and I'll be back without any problems"

Now that he knew there was no danger he was more eager to ask what has been on his mind all the day "why did get into orange star high if you aren't going to stay?"

Bra's face grew red in that instant "you know Gohan, you are the only saiyan male that isn't from my family, you have always been so strong, handsome and reliable… my first thought was to see how you looked when you were my age and then I started thinking useless stuff and ended up doing something like this"

No matter how naive Gohan was, he could still understand that she has been in love with his future self for a long time so his face turned redder than Bra's "are we dating in your timeline?" He asked with a mix of fear and expectation

"Of course not" Bra said the true without a second thought "no matter how handsome and young you look in my timeline, you are old enough to be my father not to mention you have a wife and a daughter that I actually have a good relationship with"

Gohan was curious about his future family but he knew that there were many things that could change from a timeline to another and he might never actually meet the girl Bra is talking about

He look at Bra shy apperence and couldn't help but sigh… it was definitely the lost of his future self to leave a girl so beautiful alone

"You don't have to worry that much" she said with a smile "no matter how independent the girl is, she will always want a guy that is taller and stronger than her but even if a guy like that doesn't exist for me I still have you all and my life is full of happiness"

They were so close to each other that they could hear each other's heart. He new that Bra was talking from the bottom of her heart but he still understood that she will always have an unfulfilled wish that won't allow her to be totally happy

He kissed her without much thinking, it was a quick kiss like the one a 12 years old boy would give to the girl he likes (I know that there are people that have children at that age but I was in innocent when I was 12 T.T)

Bra was amazed, this younger Gohan was just too shy but she wanted more and now that this cute version of his uncle has fallen into her hands she is not going to let him escape anytime soon.

It was now Bra's turned to take the next step, she sat in his legs and kissed though she must admitted that he wasn't a good kisser, he was as excited as she was and his body was simply to perfect, his arms his back, his legs, everything was full of muscle

Gohan was an amazing martial artist which means he had perfect control of his body so he didn't make Bra suffer much and quickly learned how to kiss, they were both lost in passion which made him bold enough to move his hands touch her breast, it was getting better and better when the bell rang and they were forced to move away from each other

"I guess we have to go to the classroom" said Gohan with evident disappointment in his boys

Bra gave him a satisfied smile as she followed him to the classroom

When they got into the classroom everybody stared gossiping which made Bra mad but she was quickly calmed when Gohan took her hand

They walked to their seat without talking their hands away and sat down

"Where did you escape during lunch time?, I looked for you everywhere" asked Videl with indignation in her voice

Bra's happy face turned angry and her ki was getting stronger and stronger "haven't I told you to stop being so meddlesome, you should be happy Gohan even bothers to speak with you but no… I imagine that if I wasn't here you would have already made his life a nightmare"

Videl was having trouble maintaining a stable standing up position and breathing was getting harder and harder for her until Gohan said "let her be, she doesn't mean any harm"

"I know Gohan but this is not healthy, she has only known you for a week and she has already stalked you and she demands more explanations that a mother"

Gohan look at Videl who again was about to cry but couldn't say anything to defend her

Once things calmed down a little Erasa spoke for the first time in hours "Videl, I know you are curious about Gohan but this is not the correct way to know a person"

Erasa took a deep breath "in the beginning we didn't know much about each other but we had fun together, our friendship grew stronger and i started to trust you with my secrets, you did the same and now we are like sisters"

Videl was depressed and didn't want to talk but she still listened "he doesn't have any reason to trust you nor a motive to tell you all he does, if you sincerely want to know him do it the right way, if you don't want let him be"

Videl put her head into the book and spent the rest of the classes sleeping


	3. Bra gets to live with Gohan

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 3** : Bra gets to live with Gohan

* * *

The last class ended and they were ready to go when a conversation caught the attention of Videl and her friends

"Gohan, Do you mind if I stay at your house?" asked Bra without a care in the world

"But… It would be a problem to explain to Vegeta" answered Gohan with fear in his voice

"My brother says that you were much stronger than him the last time he saw you" she narrowed her eyes "are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked with sadness in her voice

"Well… After your brother left I couldn't find any more reasons to stop spending all my time studying" seeing the weird face Bra was giving him he continued "Yes, there were many reasons but none of them was strong enough to convince mom"

"I understand but you are pretty talented and it would be a petty if you stopped training for good"

"I know… I suppose that if I don't continue training I will end up becoming Vegeta´s pushing bag in a couple of years" saying this Gohan´s face grew solemn

Seeing the determined and solemn expression in Gohan´s face all the girls that were still in the classroom noticed for the first time how handsome and tall Gohan was… Well Erasa noticed it in the first day but she is Erasa

"Then… Can I go with you?, I want to meet chichi and your little brother"

"How do you know I have a little brother?"asked Gohan

"Chichi told my mother in front of my brother before he came back"

"You can come but you have to promise me that you won´t make her angry. I don't want to be hit with a frying pan" Gohan said trying to hide the fact that he was actually as excited as Bra

"Don't worry I have learned how to make your mother love me" she said and then winked at Gohan in a sexy manner

"Then I guess we should hurry or Goten is going to eat all the food" said Gohan with some panic in his voice

"Hahaha you better hurry because I´m starving and I´ll eat without any mercy" Bra´s voice could be heard 2 meters away

* * *

Seeing them going away so fast without caring about them Videl couldn´t help but say "she is so hateful and that stupid Gohan… I´m pretty sure he is hiding something"

"I feel so bad… I mean I know Gohan doesn´t like me that much and I agree that he has been scared of you since the first day he entered but I really think he is cute and if we could get to know him better…." For the first time in years Erasa had a depressed look on her face and didn´t know what to say

"I don't know why you two are so interested in a nerd, It would be better if you tried to know me better" said sharpener trying to sound sexy which earned him a kick in the butt

"Don't be so aggressive Videl" Erasa sigh "I know you think everyone is trying to get near you because of your father but If you don't give a chance to other people your only friend will be me and if you don't marry sharpener you´ll stay single for the rest of your live"

* * *

"Come on, I know you can be faster than that" said Bra transforming into a super Saiyan

Gohan didn't answered and directly transformed into a super Saiyan leaving Bra far behind

Bra was not someone to be outdone and quickly catch up to Gohan which made the half saiyan fly faster

The winner was hard to be determined and both ended up more tired and hungrier that they had been in a lot time

Before they arrived Goten and Chichi were waiting for them looking at the sky with anticipation.

"Who is she?" Chichi asked as soon as they landed on the ground

"My name is Bra Briffs, I came from the future by accident. My dad kind of made that accident happen so I don't really want to see him for the time being"

"That stupid Vegeta, I still don't understand what your mother saw in him" said Chichi after noticing how much Bra resembles Bulma

"i don't know if I could stay here until the time machine recharge itself. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position but I really don't feel like seeing my father"

"Yes of course you can, let me add some extra dishes" saying that ChiChi ran at incredible speed towards the kitchen

"Now that I think about it... How did the accident happen anyway?, ¿Did you get hurt? Asked Gohan ashamed of himself for not asking sooner

"I found the machine in and old capsule, I didn't know what it was so I decided to check it out and when I found out what it was Vegeta sent me a Ki blast and I ended up here"

"Why did he sent you a Ki blast?" asked Gohan with curiosity

"I normally eat a lot in the morning so that I can have a normal lunch at school. Sadly that day I couldn't eat breakfast and the lunch wasn't enough so when I came home I ate all the food I could find so there wasn´t anything for my father and Trunks "

Gohan had a hard time containing his laughter imagining Vegeta mad because there was no food and the poor Trunks too hungry and scared to say anything

"Stop laughing Gohan they suffered a lot" said Bra laughing as loud as Gohan

"Bra, you are a bad girl… Nobody deserves to be left without food" said Goten in a way so naive and cute that caused Bra to carry him and kiss him on the cheeks

"Don't worry cutie Trunks and dad had a lot to eat after waiting a little" said Bra putting the boy in the ground again


	4. feelings

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 4: Feelings**

After 5 minutes Chichi's voice could be heard from the kitchen "the food is ready"

The 3 demi-saiyans ran into the kitchen at speeds only saiyans are capable of muster. If a stranger happened to arrive at that moment, he would think that it was a banquet prepared for a hundred people but sadly this banquet was only able to keep this 3 saiyans full for 4 hours at most

Bra looked so refined and cute but her appetite was no less than Gohan's which made and incredibly funny sight

Once everyone finished eating ChiChi knew that it was the time to put things in order "Goten's room is a little small but I think is enough for both of you. You can stay there if you want"

"You don't have to worry, I brought a capsule home with me" said Bra with a smile

"I almost forgot Bulma used to carry those type of things with her all the time. If you have your own house that's even better" Chichi returned the smile

"I'll be going to orange star high with Gohan as long as I stay in this timeline. My mother has always envied you for having a son that is successful in the human world so she was been very serious with my studies and I personally don't want to waste this month" she was obviously lying but she wasn't shameless enough to say that she wanted to spend all the time she could with Gohan

"He is successful?, What does he do for living?, Is he married?, Do I have grandchildren?"

"Yes, he is successful and I won't say much because Gohan from my timeline is different so he might not want to do what he does there, he is married and you'll get a beautiful granddaughter"

Hearing those words Chichi was so happy that she wanted to cry

"You shouldn't be so surprised nor sentimental about it, your in both timelines is intelligent, strong and handsome… if he isn't successful in something I'm pretty sure everybody else will fail" seeing Chichi's face Bra couldn't help but continue speaking

"Yes, you are right" said Chichi with pride in her voice

During all this conversation Gohan's face got so red that you could mistake it with a gigantic tomato and wasn´t able to speak a word. He thought that the situation couldn´t get more embarrassing but he was obviously mistaken

"Then... Does it mean that I´m going to get a sister and a nice in the future?" Goten asked trying hard to understand what the adults were talking about

"Yes Goten but you´ll have to wait until your brother gets old enough. He has to study, get a job and fall in love" Bra played with Goten´s hair and continue "Just look at your mother... Do you think that´s the face of a grandmother" Bra now turned her face towards Chichi´s direction and examined her from top to bottom

Chichi was loving Bra more and more _"If she wasn´t from another timeline I would love to have her as a daughter in law"_ it was the only thing in her mind since she saw the beautiful, intelligent and charming demi-saiyan

Chichi didn´t notice that this conversation was making her oldest son unconvertable so it wasn´t amazing that the 7 years old Goten didn´t notice it either "Will my sister be as strong and beautiful as you? Why don´t you become my sister?"

Bra didn´t know what to say and looked at Gohan whose face was even redder. She wanted Gohan so badly and he was so close that she didn't want to let him go but she knew she had to go back to her timeline sooner or later.

She could stay here, get a new family, friends and the man of her dreams but she would miss the people of her timeline so much that she might not be able to enjoy it

Bra was an amazing and strong woman so Chichi a Goten were expecting her to answer quickly with the same cheerfulness she had been talking since she arrived but Gohan could feel her Ki and new that something was very wrong

"Why don´t we think of a nice place to put your house and start our homework so we can have a little extra time to train and go bed early" said Gohan taking Bra´s hand and walking away without caring about anyone´s opinion

* * *

Bra wasn´t feeling comfortable and wanted to be left alone. She wasn´t confident in her ability to stay calm in front of others and the fact that the person who was walking with her to an unknown destination was Gohan wasn´t making things easier

Gohan was pretty nervous, he had almost 0 experience in talking to girls and he knew that anything he said could hurt the blue haired beauty. He didn´t look at her because looking at her wouldl erase everything he had on his mind

"You don´t have to be so hard on yourself, I know you must feel like the most selfish person in the world but you aren´t" he was trembling but keep speaking "I don't know what I did to deserved your affection but think I understand what you feel"

Their heartbeats were so loud and frequent that a normal person would have a difficult time ignoring them "I always thought that my godmother was beautiful but even her younger self would have to bow down to you" gohan continued without seeing bra´s face turning a cute pink "you are the only girl I know that is half saiyan like me, your ki is so strong and warm, your personality is so cheerful and lady-like without losing the confident and prideful natured a saiyan should have"

Feeling that Bra´s ki was getting more stable and that her mood was changing for the better Gohan´s nervousness disappeared. He stopped and look at Bra´s beautiful eyes "You said that my future self is your platonic love and something like that isn´t easy to say" he took a deep breath "I got confused at first but now I understand now because you are certainly the girl of my dreams" he got closer and gave her a warm hung "you are so perfect and I have a difficult time believing your existence" he caressed her hair lovely "If your feelings are similar to mine I´ll have a difficult time blaming you"

Gohan was waiting for Bra´s to say something but he got a kiss instead. The kiss was so intense and full of passion that gave the demi-saiyan feelings he couldn't understand.

He responded the kiss with the same passion and his body immediately had a reaction he didn't bother to hide or control. Bra could feel his member touching softly the most intimate place of her body which gave her an otherworldly sensation.

The feeling was amazing but it only left them wanting more so after a while Gohan lift up her shirt, put his hand on her ass and began rubbing himself on her

The feeling was addicting and fascinating. He wanted to be inside as badly as she wanted him to be inside her

When they decided to not give a damn about anything and get naked they felt Goten's Ki dangerously close to them and were forced to stop

* * *

sweetgilda: Tengo un capitulo super gracioso planeado con Vegeta. Si tienes suerte y nada me distrae lo subiere antes de que termine esta semana.

As some of you already guess my first language is not English. I'm from Mexico and I'd be thankful if someone helped me being my beta reader. With someone to correcting my mistakes and giving me ideas I would update faster


	5. putting Videl in her place

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 5: Putting Videl in her place**

"Can we play? Can we play?" asked Goten jumping all over the place

"Of course cutie, Gohan and I will finish our homework really fast and play with you until we all get tired and hungry"

"I won´t get tired" said the mini goku with a pout looking incredibly cute

"I know Goten but you´ll have to eat" said Gohan playing with Goten´s hair and trying very hard not to laugh

After a while Goten went to play alone in the forest and Gohan and Bra were able to finish their homework, they talk alone for a while until they decided it was time to look for Goten and play with him

It wasn´t an easy thing for the 3 demi-saiyans to get tired so they stayed in the forest playing tag with Goten until Chichi called them for dinner.

The 3 demi-saiyans (mostly Goten) got even more energy after eating so they wanted to continue playing but Chichi forced them to sleep. Bra and Gohan wanted to secretly sleep together but they knew it would not be an easy task to do it in front of chichi´s watchful eyes

* * *

The next day Gohan and Bra woke up early and got ready to school. They transformed into super saiyans and flew towards Satan City at speeds impossible for human

"I won so you have to do everything I want all the day" said Bra as she landed proudly and gracefully in the roof

"You didn´t win" said Gohan with a face that showed he wasn't convinced at all

"Has no one told that you should always give way to girls?" asked Bra walking towards the stairs

"Well… My dad always gave way to my mom, Krillin always gives way to 18 and Vegeta always gives way to Bulma" a look of horror appeared in Gohan´s face "I´m screwed"

Seeing the looked of horror in the strongest man in the universe Bra couldn´t hold back a laugh and said "You don´t need to be so scared. If you love a girl, you can do a thing or two for her to make her happy but the other girls can be ignored unless they are family or friends"

Gohan didn´t seem happy so Bra continued "If the girl loves you back she will do things for you too. I guess the same applies for family and friends"

It was at that moment that Gohan remembered all the things her mom, 18 and bulma did for their men and smiled

"Stop dreaming or you´ll be late for class" Said Bra as she walked faster and stepped into the class with Gohan following closely"

"So, are you going to show me how you go to home once and for all" Asked Videl blocking the door

Gohan was getting nervous but Bra took his hand. Gaining confidence from her touch he said "I could Videl but I don't have a reason to do it. You are a brave and strong girl which I have tried to befriend since I came here but this is not the right way to start a friendship" he took a deep breath "I don´t know what´s on your mind but my dad´s friends and I have share a lot of things together but even they don´t demand an explanation for everything I do" seeing that the girl wasn't letting him enter he finally screamed "For god´s sake… My mom is super overprotective but she has never stalked me"

That last phrase seemed to do the trick because Videl´s face turned pale and she baked away as if she saw a ghost "I though you didn´t mind" she said while trembling

"Of course I minded Videl" knowing that there was no turning back his voice turned firm "This is my first time in school, I was hoping to know nice people, to make friends, to live a normal live but before I got to finished my first day you were already bombarding me with questions and following me around every time I wanted some privacy"

"What do you mean by living a normal life?" Videl asked knowing that she had made a mistake

"What´s wrong with you? will you die if you stop trying to find out things about me for a second? … Well I will ask you a question myself" his eyes turned cold "Do you think a person can have a normal live living in the mountains?"

"No" she answered lowering her head

"Then if you already know, why do you ask? Do you need to know the story of my life before we can talk like normal people?

"I´m sorry" she finally allowed them to entered, she tried to calm down but wasn't able to do it so she left the classroom looking like she was about to cry

"Do you think I overreacted? Asked Gohan feeling guilty

"Yes but your other two options were to ignore her and wished she never discovered anything or to tell an unknown girl everything about you"

Listening to Bra´s sweet voice worked like magic and he was able to smile in an instant "have I told you that you are the cutest, sweetest and prettiest girl in the work" he said biting and kissing her ear

They wanted to stay like that saying sweet words to each other but the teacher arrived and ruined the moment

* * *

Videl came less depressed after the class ended, Sharpener and Erasa tried to make her talk but they were unsuccessful so the rest of the classes were uneventful until it was time for P.E

Gohan was nervous but seeing the excitement in Bra´s face, he smiled thinking _"I am not like them and I will never be. Bra is like me, she understands me and that is enough"_

His aura changed completely the nerd transformed into a man ready to take over the world

* * *

victor0606: You are right, they made a cute couple that´s why i did this fic :3. i´m Gland you liked the chapter

sweetgilda: You just gave me an amazing idea whahahaa :3


	6. PE class

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 6: P.E class**

Bra and Gohan walked together in front of the class, enjoying the feeling of touching each other's hands and forgetting there were other people around them until they got to the school yard and the teacher asked for their attention

"Living in the world savior´s city you should at least be able to have the ability to defend yourselves"

Bra raised an eyebrow and looked at Gohan in confusion "They think a funny guy named Mr. Stan was the one to kill cell so the changed the name of the city to Satan´s city. He is very famous and everyone that wasn´t at the cell games seems to believe he is the strongest man in the world"

Listening to Gohan speaking in saiyan language was something almost orgasmic for Bra, his voice sounded so deep and sexy that she almost couldn´t resist throwing herself into his arms "you know how to speak the saiyan language?" Bra´s lustful thoughts changed into amazement as she asked using an unskillful saiyan language

"Yes I forced your father to teach me" answered Gohan with a smile

Bra was about to say something when their teacher continued "I ask the ones who know martial arts to come forward and spar so the rest of the class can have an idea of what they are expected to do"

Bra and Gohan were the first to come forward followed by Videl, Sharpner and 4 guys wearing a Mr Satan´s T-shirt

"So… Mr. Satan is the guy that was throwed away with a wave of cell´s hand" Bra´s voice was so loud that everyone was able to listen, sadly she was speaking in Saiyan´s language so nobody understood the reason for the beauty´s laughter

At first he didn´t understand how she came to that conclusion so fast but looking at the T-Shirts the guys were wearing he wasn´t amazed anymore and tried to ask her to stop laughing in which he failed miserably because he wasn´t able to contain his own laughter

"Mr. Son, Miss Briffs… Would you mind sharing the joke with the class?" asked the P.E teacher in a scary tone

"Sorry teacher, we found a county bumpkin who believes he is stronger than Mr. Satan. It was so funny and embarrassing because we actually believed him for a second but when we asked him to show his skill he was so pathetic that we almost asked him to go to a mental hospital" Bra´s lie was so perfectly said that Gohan almost believed her for a moment

Everyone laughed and seemed satisfied with that answered, even the teacher had a smile on his face like everyone else… Well everyone else except for Videl who was actually very annoyed

* * *

"Trouble makers, I'm glad you learned your lesson and stopped doubting Mr. Satan´s powers" the P.E teacher's voice wasn´t scary anymore but he looked more serious than ever "I want you to be the first ones to give a demonstration"

Bra´s stance was the same as Vegeta´s and Gohan´s was similar to Piccolo's. They both looked at each other and after half a minute or so Bra was the first one to attack.

She found a hole in his defense and gave him a punch that no one but gohan was able to see. The demi-saiyan quickly caught the punch and throwed a kick on his own.

Gohan thought that his kick would be successful but he was mistaken because Bra was able to easily avoided it showing to the class the amazing flexibility of her body

Bra didn´t gave Gohan a chance to be amazed because the moment she noticed that he was distracted she made sure he received a strong uppercut

"When you said you haven't been training I thought you were talking about months or maybe a couple of years but this is ridiculous Go…" she wanted to continue lecturing Gohan but was shut up by a hit in the abdomen

"I might be rusty but you won´t be able to defeat me if you get distracted" Bra wanted to roll her eyes and tell Gohan that he was the one who got distracted first but she learned her lesson so she kicked him as hard as she could. Well… as hard as she could with a ki suppressed to a level similar to Videl´s

Gohan´s ki was suppressed too so the kick actually hurt but he bitted his lips and gave a kick of his own

This fight was the most amazing, brutal and fast that they have seen in their lives so everyone was cheering. For some weird reason the girls wanted Gohan to win and boys were shamelessly supporting Bra.

After 15 minutes the winner couldn´t be determined and even though the teacher wanted the match to continue, he knew that the objective of the spar was to broaden the students' horizons and watching more matches was the best way to do it.

"Sharpner, Videl" the P.E teacher smiled to his favorite students with anticipation "Why don´t you come and show your abilities to your classmates?"

Everyone was expecting Sharpner and Videl´s fight to be better than Gohan and Bra´s but they were gravely mistaken because even if we forget the fact that Sharpener wasn´t able to last more 5 minutes against Videl, the fight was simply too boring. Their movements and attacks were too slow and flashy compared to Gohan´s and Bra´s and the fact that both Sharpner and Videl didn´t like to use ruthless moves didnt help at all

Videl helped Sharpner to get up and walked towards her classmates with a look of disappointment on her face. She thought that she and her father were the strongest in the world but today´s class has made her doubt all she had believe since she was kid

* * *

sweetgilda:

\- Gohan siente una atracción por Bra mucho mas fuerte de la que siente por Videl y esa atraccion se convertira en algo mas con el tiempo

\- La linea temporal donde vive Bra es muy diferente por lo que ella no esta segura si va a nacer o no. En el ultimo capitulo Bulma anunciara que esta embarazada por si quieres saber :3


	7. the first date

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 7: The first date**

* * *

Gohan and Bra knew that the matches of the other teenagers werent worthy of their attention so they continued chatting until they heard an angry voice "I know that your match was the best one but that doesnt give you the right to ignore the class" the P.E got closer and warned them with a stern "If you dont pay attention, youll get at least a week of detention and I'll make sure your parents are informed"

Bra and Gohan got scared and stared paying attention to the teacher for the first time in the entire class "As I was saying I want all of you to be able to show a decent spar to Mr. Satan " looks of excitement, worry and shame on the students as he continued "He is very difficult to convince so I cant be sure but his daughter is in this class so… You might get lucky"

[I write a fanfic about Mr. Satan being humiliated in the near future but that doesnt mean I have to humiliate him in this fiction so… Do you want him to make a full of himself and be exposed as a fraud? If the answers are a YES wahahhahahaha XD]

There was nothing interesting in the class anymore and the 2 demi-saiyans had a hard time staying away when the bell saved them

"Gohan" Bras face was red and she looked so adorable that Gohan got entranced for a second "You know… We already kissed and touched each other" Bras face grew redder "It wont be much if I ask you to date me, right?"

Gohan took a step towards her and gave her a tight hug "I already told you, my feelings are not much different from yours" he kissed every part of her face "Im honored to have the most amazing girl in the world as my date"

If the people around them thought that Bras face couldnt get redder, they were totally mistaken "You just want to make happy" she gave her a soft hit on the shoulders "it´s not like you know many girls anyway"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously "You are right but I have a hard time believing that there is a girl more amazing that the saiyan princess in front of me" he gave him a wink

"It was time you remembered that I am your princess" Bra turned her face away and snored

Erasa had been scared since yesterday but her curiosity got the best of her "I been wondering… What language were you speaking a moment ago?"

"Saiyan" both said at the same time

"They used to be a great civilization but they were pretty aggressive so they scared someone they shouldnt have and got annihilated" Bra had a nostalgic look on her face "My father is the only one that is still alive"

"So… He taught you and Gohan that beautiful language?" Erasa looked relived seeing that Bra was less aggressive than yesterday

"Yes, he did but we dont use it very often" she smiled and look at Gohan "I guess we should be going"

"Your right" Gohan said waving to Erasa "See you tomorrow

* * *

The walked hand in hand towards a mall stopping to buy a snacks in the way when they felt surrounded by weak kis "should we kill them?" asked Bra rasing an eyebrow

"No, they are just paparazzi" answered Gohan with a smile "they should have noticed that your are a younger and sexier version of your mother"

"So... The only reason your dating me is because I look like my mother" Bra's voice was full of indignation

"Bulma is like a second mother to me" Gohan shook his head "I have always thought that Vegeta is a lucky bastard but it's difficult for me to see her like a woman" he look at Bra in the eyes "your face is similar to hers but your personality is totally different" Gohan's face turned red "and your body is something Bulma would kill to have"

"Then... You like my body?" Bra asked in a sexy voice

Gohan looked at Bra's petite body that was delicate, had deffined muscles, brest and ass of a perfect site and shape, a slim waist and nod his head

Bra laughed and continued walking with Gohan following closely. They arrived at mall and checked out every store that they found interesting

Bra bought a couple of jeans and blouses and Gohan was very excited to play the newest batman game

They lost track on time until Gohan's phone gave them a scared "Were have you been during the last 4 hours" said Chichi through the phone

"Bra wanted to buy some closes and I'm the only person she knows so I accompanied her. He had a lot of fun and lost track of time" aswered Gohan

"Ok, but you better come back before dinner is ready because I don't have any confidence in keeping food away from Goten"

Bra took the phone away from Gohan "Sorry, Chichi will be there in 15 minutes"

"Do you want to bet who gets first?" Asked Bra

Gohan nodded with confidence "what do you want to bet?"

"the winner gets the dessert of the loser" answered Bra thinking about the delicious desserts made by Chichi

"Well... I guess there will be no sweets for you today Bra" said Gohan as he flew into the air

Bra followed closely and catched up after a couple of minutes "this time I'll make sure you are convinced of your lost

"the same goes for you Bra" Gohan's hair turned golden and his eyes turned tear

Bra did the same and the quickly arrived to the son's house

* * *

What the two half-saiyans didn't know was that the photos that were taken in their innocent date are going to cause a lot of trouble in the next chapter


	8. the anger of the saiyan prince

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 8: The anger of the saiyan prince**

* * *

Vegeta has never cared about humans nor the planet earth. Their technology is nothing to be amazed and their fighting power is very weak but he somehow found a mate and started a family

Sometimes he wished he got away from her when he had the chance. If he hadn´t got too attached to her he would be free to look for challenge around the universe and fight ´till his heart´s content but he couldn´t change the past and he now has a wife and son to protect

He sighed as he walked towards the towards the kitchen. Seeing the lack of food and the absence of his family his natural angry face got even scarier.

He was about to scream and demand an explanation when he noticed a photo of his wife in something the earthlings call newspaper. It wasn´t anything new but the fact that Gohan was closer than he should and that his hands were holding hers drove him mad.

He took a deep breath, look for hybrid bastard and decided that he was going to beat him to death in the cruelest way possible

* * *

Gohan and Bra didn´t know that an angry and jealous saiyan prince was flying at unknown speed towards their direction so they were holding hands and chatting happily without a care in the world

"Are you related to Bulma Briffs?" asked a girl as they entered the classroom

"Yes" answered Bra raising an eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

"Well someone took photos of you and Gohan in you date and thought you were Bulma Briffs" she gave Bra a newspaper to proof her point

The newspaper had a couple of photos of Gohan holding her hand, a photo of her kissing his cheeks and an article saying they were having a secret affair.

Seeing the article Bra was able to maintain a poker look on her face but Gohan turned pale and had cool sweat on his forehead

"Do you think your father will see this?" asked Gohan with panic evident in his voice

"Don´t worry, my father wouldn't bother to read a newspaper" she laughed "my father is very intelligent and my mom has tried to convince her to work in her projects but he always refuses" she made a vegeta-like expression "their things are so primitive that helping your mom improve them isn´t worth a day of training in the GR"

Gohan notice that the girl got away with a weird look on her face but he didn't care "We have to thank Dende after class… That article really scared me" he gave a sigh of relive

"It seems you understand that my dad is not someone to be mess with" Bra said in a prideful tone "you better be nice to me or my dad will bet you up" she winked at him and sat next to Erasa

Gohan sat next to Bra and the teacher arrived so after. The class was boring and they were dangerously close to falling asleep when the sensed Vegeta´s ki getting closer by the second

"You said that your father didn´t bother to read newspaper" Said Gohan with panic

"Relax, you don´t have any proved that we are in trouble" she said trying to sound confident "maybe he is just passing by and you´re panicking for no reason"

"Bra, Vegeta would only come to Satan city to give Mr. Satan a beating or worst to give us a beating" said Gohan shattering her hopes

"What should we do?" asked Bra

"I already suppressed my ki, let´s hope he doesn´t find us"

It seemed that Dende the idea of going to the lookout to thank dende was canceled because Vegeta found them after a little of search "Fucking hybrid, come out and face your death"

Earth stared to tremble and all the human near felt some kind of pressure that made it hard to breath

"If you don´t come out I'll kill everyone until you are forced to come out" said the voice with more anger than before

* * *

Videl was the first one to be brave enough to go out and see what was happening, after running until she was tired she saw a short man with a long black hair that defied wearing a weird training costume. He was looking at them with disdain from the top of a building that was just in front of their high school

When almost everyone left their classroom to see what was going he seemed to notice something because his expression changed into one of surprise and then his surprised turned into worry and then back anger

 **[tell me if you guess the thoughts of Vegeta during that moment XDDD... I want to read what you think XD]**

Before Videl could ask him for an explanation or arrest him for death treat he disappeared and was nowhere to be found. What she and the police (which arrived late as always) didn´t know was that 2 demi-saiyans dissapeared together with the Saiyan prince

* * *

Vegeta looked at the girl that was similar to his wife but younger and stronger doubtfounded for a couple of minutes before he asked "You are my future daughter, right?"

"Yes I am" answered coldly

Seeing a girl so similar to his mate scared the hell out of the saiyan prince "are you mad at me?"

"Yes" her voice grew even colder

Thinking it over, Vegeta remembered that the girl in front of him didn´t have control over his sex life, his food or his training so his face turned into one of shame and anger "I don´t know what´s on your mind little girl but you are or will be my daughter, so you must treat me with respect and tell me the reason of your visit"

"Well… My dad decided to send a ki blast towards me without checking if I was doing something important or dangerous in my mother´s laboratory" Bra looked at Vegeta without blinking "So I have to thank you for my unexpected travel in time"

* * *

For those who still don´t understand **GOHAN AND BRA ARE ALREADY A COUPLE** (in this fanfic). **  
**

\- They have **kissed**

\- They have **touch eache other**

 **\- The know each other´s feelings**

 **-** They went in a **date** the last chapter

I know Gohan hasn´t ask Bra to be his girlfriend or those chessy things and they haven´t talked about it with their family and friends but normal people don´t do the things they did without being in a relationship


	9. crime in Satan City

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 9: Crime in Satan City**

* * *

Vegeta was at lost for words for a moment but he recovered rather quickly "You can say whatever you want because my future self is not here to defend yourself" he looked at her with disdain "and even if I did you deserved it because a Saiyan warrior must be prepared to revive an attack at any moment"

Gohan thought that the Saiyan prince had forgotten about him and was ready to escape when he heard his voice "you might go but you better come to capsule corporation after school and accept your deserved punishment in the gravity room"

"Yes Vegeta" he said running as fast as he could"

"You come with me" Vegeta looked at her angrily "I won't allow my daughter to study with this weaklings"

"I will go and you can try to stop me but if someone gets hurt my mom won't forgive you" she looked at him playfully "and if I tell her that you thought she had an affair with Gohan…" Bra didn't finish but the prince already had cool sweat on his forehead

"I will let you go to school but you will be training with me in the GR too" said Vegeta trying to regain his pride

"Ok, bye daddy" she sent him a kiss and ran at inhuman speed to catch up to Gohan

* * *

"Why did you abandon me?" Bra asked with anger and indignation

"I see the way your father treats Trunks. He can be pretty strict and even cruel but he does everything thinking in his wellbeing and he would never allow anything to really harm him" he rubbed the back of his head nervously "I know he will never kill me unless I do something unforgivable but the beating a will receive when in the gravity room won´t be a lite one" he sigh

Gohan´s adorable look made it hard for Bra to stay made for long and remembering the last time he and her father fought in her lifetime she almost pity the cute guy "I´ll late it past this time but you better don´t run away the next time we get into trouble"

"she madam" answered Gohan with a smile on his lips as they gathered with the rest of their classmates

It seemed that the humans were too scared to notice the absence of the 2 demi-saiyans because nobody asked them questions and they haven´t moved since Bra and Gohan came back. It took a couple of minutes before Videl reacted and said "I guess he got away, let´s get back to classes now" she said trying to sound more confident that she was

The fame of Mr. Satan was nothing to be underestimate because as soon as his daughter spoke everyone awoke from their trance and went back to their classroom. Any teacher would be mad if a student ignored their presence and took leadership of the school but they didn´t seem mad with Videl and were actually wearing a look of relief on their faces

* * *

The next classes went pretty uneventful until Videl´s watch made a weird sound "There is an armed assault in Santan´s bank. We need you has soon as possible" Gunshots could be heard near the man´s voice and she was gone before bra could ask what was going on

"I´ll follow her" said Gohan with a voice so firm and determined that Bra got amazed for a moment. He was about to ask for permission to go to the bathroom or something but Bra stopped him "They are humans. We are stronger and we could protect her and other innocent people from harm but you´ve already done enough saving this planet from cell"

Seeing that Gohan was getting angry he said "I know she is not enough and you´re worry but she was the one who got herself into trouble in the first place" she took a deep breath "she´ll probably hurt herself or die but you can´t be around her all the to make sure she doesn´t get what she is looking for"

"I know but I have the power to help and make things better" Gohan wasn´t convinced at all and the way he was looking at Bra wasn´t something she felt comfortable with but she had to wake him up

"Come on, Gohan" she said with a sneer "If care so much about the wellbeing of the humans why did you allow the crime rate to get to the point where is uncontrollable"

Gohan lowered his head on shame and there was silence until Bra finally said "I know you don´t like people getting hurt and you admire the bravery of that girl but If you´re really worry the best way to solve it is to train a group of HUMAN fighters willing to do something for earth" her eyes grew soft "you are able to destroy this planet without sweating and it is worth it to use that power to fight lowly criminals"

Gohan gave her a smile. He knew that having a life as human as possible was something he and his mother have always dreamt of and being a superhero would make things even more difficult for him "Thank you"

The bell for lunch rang after a couple of minutes and they spent a nice time together enjoying one of the 2 things saiyans like the most. Food

Videl, to Gohan´s relief came back for the next class but he was determinate to convince the Z fighters to train humans to stop crime and make sure she and other innocent people don´t get hurt by evil and selfish people

* * *

I have always thought that Gohan only stopped crimes because of 3 reasons

\- -The crimes were committed in front of him

\- He wanted to protect Videl

\- He thought it was fun

He will stop crimes if they are happening in front of him but I think it is lame to have Gohan being Videl´s bodyguard so he will not become a superhero :P


	10. let's make it big

**Bra goes to orange star high: Let's make it big**

* * *

Everybody left the classroom in a hurry as soon as the bell rang out. The two demi-saiyans were the fastest and they were already 30km away in the direction of West City when the students haven't even entered their cars

"Do you think is possible to protect the world from delinquents with a group of fighters?" Asked Gohan with a dreamy expression

"Yes but we have 3 problems" she took a deep breath "We only have 2 strong human fighters and even if we count Master Roshi, Yamcha, Chaos and Yajirobe…" she shook her head "we still wouldn't have the manpower to start the project"

She kept silent for a moment before Gohan asked with worry "what are the other problems?"

"We don't have a way to quickly increase our manpower and Mr Satan's calling us tricksters is going to make things difficult even if we plan to do it slowly"

Seeing Gohan' face turn into one of disappointment, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "the last one is that I fear the people will use their power to oppress others but that's the easiest to solve"

"Nimbus" Gohan said before she could finish with a better mood that seconds ago

"yes, we can trust anyone with a heart pure enough to fly on nimbus." she gave him a smile

"We could solve the other 2 problems if we get Dende's permission to use the room of spirit and time" Bra was getting excited thinking that her casual ideal could be turn into something real, something that would change humanity for the better

"But we'll have trouble making people trust us" said Gohan trying to not guess the solution she had in her mind

"I know our families want privacy but Mr. Satan doesn't deserve his fame". Bra's face was full of shame and anger. "I saw his videos yesterday, he has disgraced the Saiyan race, called us frauds, and deny the humans the opportunity to get stronger"

Gohan wanted to say something but his descent impression of Videl wasn't a good enough reason to defend such a buffon. "I don't mind if you expose him but I'm pretty sure our friends don't want to become the center of attention"

"Yamcha is already famous and even if he isn't anymore he is still the weakest of the group so it is natural that he'll sacrifice for the rest" Bra laughed evilly displaying her kinship with Vegeta for everyone to see

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked feeling sorry for Bulma's ex-boyfriend

"We'll force Yamcha to show all the important newspapers and news shows of the world the video of the cell's death" Gohan's face turned white so she added quickly. "It won't have audio and we will stop it before the part where you got unconscious out of exhaustion"

"But Mr. Satan's fans won't be convinced" Gohan shook his head with a look that showed his lack of faith in the plan

"We'll make Yamcha ask for a public duel with Mr. Satan and the moment he loses will be the moment when we'll be able to choose the most talented and pure hearted martial artist in the world" Bra's eyes started to shine brightly

* * *

"Well... I guess the group needed more brain after all" Bulma said with pride after listening to Bra's story and her idea to organize a group of humans that are able to protect their race from themselves

"As long as there are no reporters near our home and you don't force me to train weaklings I agree with your plan" Vegeta said showing a rare smile thinking of Yamcha's misfortune

"You seem pretty happy, it seems I'll need to add a week more to your time sleeping in the couch, or reduce your food by a half..." before his mate could think of crueler ways to punish him, Vegeta spoke to defend himself "It isn't my fault, that girl is a copy of you and she was too close to Gohan"

Seeing that her lips were close to forming a smile, he continue "If anyone saw you they would think you are twins. They'd call me crazy if I said you are her mother"

"You're sweet words aren't going to save you from sleeping in the couch and having your food reduce for a week" seeing that he was about to say something she continued "i won't be fixing the gravity room during this week either"

"what did my father do this time?" seeing that her mother wasn't angry anymore Trunks came out from his hidding and asked

"she sent a kill blast to your future sister and accidentally sent her here" answeared Bulma giving a fierce look to Vegeta

It was at that moment that moment that Trunks noticed there was a younger copy of his mother in the room. "so, you are my sister?" he looked at her from top to bottom which made the female demi-saiyan uncomfortable

"Be careful with him" Gohan wispeared into her ear "And try to stay as far away from him as possible when he is with Goten. They are more dangerous together"

"Come on Gohan, he is only a little boy" she laughted "what's the worst thing he can do?"

The answered came when she drank a glass of water with a taste so gross that forced her to vomit. She was about to spank his bottoms until he begged for mercy when she listened the angry voice of his mother "you'll receive the same punishment as your father"

Trunks gave her a puppy look but she didn't fall for it and spoke to Bra "i know you're not very happy with your father and brother but this is your home and the place you should stay" she gave her a smile

Bra didn't dare to say that she wanted to stay with Chichi because she secretly hoped to have opportunities to make dirty things with Gohan so she was forced to agree

The disappointment in Gohan's face told her that he was thinking the same


	11. Yamcha challange Mr Satan

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 11: Yamcha challange Mr. Satan**

* * *

Like any other weekend Erasa forced Sharper and Videl to go shopping with her. They had tried everything to make her understand that it wasn´t necessary to visit every store just to get a dress, a pair of shoes or whatever they needed.

Videl sighed and was ready to use her work with the police as an excuse to escape as far away as possible from those pink things Erasa was forcing her to buy, when she saw the face of the best baseball player to ever exist in the television

"We are sorry to interrupt all the program but Capsule Corporation has payed a lot to make this happen and they said that what our guest, Yamcha is going to announce is going to change the world" said the reporter with excitement

He turned to look at Yamcha with adoration in his eyes as he asked "what is so important that capsule corporation had to made sure every channel listened to you?"

"I can´t believe Capsule Corporation did something so extravagant" said Erasa looking at the screen or maybe the handsome baseball player like a starving wolf

"I don´t know but it must be something important" said Sharpner

Everybody could tell that he was nervous and uncomfortable but he took a deep breath and his face changed into one of determination "There is someone that has been lying to the entire world, he got rich with his lies and even got a city named after him"

"How could there be someone so shameless" said Videl with anger in her voice

"His known as the best martial artist in the world and his name is Mr. Satan" finished Yamcha with clear disgust in the words -best martial artist-

It took a few moments before the reporter recovered from the shook an asked "Do you have any proofs; I mean he was the last one to stay at the cell games after all"

"The one you know as the delivery boy forced me to show a video of the cell games so that gets a clear picture of what really happened that day. He wants to allow everyone with pure heart to learn real martial arts" he answered

The reporter didn´t seem to believe Yamcha at all but he still maintained a polite expression "So... You´re saying that a human is able to do what they did without using technology"

"Not everything" Yamcha said with a depressed look "The guys that you saw with gold hair and tear eyes are aliens" Yamcha shook his head "The adults, due to various circumstances arrived to Earth and have been living here peacefully ever since, doing things impossible to humans"

The reporter distanced himself from Yamcha and wanted to ask for security to take him to a mental hospital but he made everything he could to remain calm and finally said "Capsule Corporation paid a lot of money for this so I hope you take this seriously"

"You don´t need to believe it and the alien stuff isn´t the main point in this interview anyway" he sighed and continue "I just wanted the martial artist of this world to never have an alien as a rival or try to measure their power with them. Even their kids have the power to take over the world and watching them can be a little depressing sometimes"

Seeing the look on Yamcha´s face the interviewer started taking Yamcha more seriously "If what you said is true" he gave him a weird look "Why does an alien want to train us?"

Yamcha´s lips formed a smile for the first time in the interview "I actually don´t know. It was pretty weird" he shook his head "He got the idea of becoming a superhero to protect one of the most dangerous cities in the world but someone told him that if the trouble was made by humans, humans should resolve it"

Yamcha stood up from his sit and looked at the camera with a serious face "I know that many people don´t believe me but I will look for Mr. Satan as soon as they finish playing the video of the cell games" he snored "Mr. Satan no matter how weak you are, I´m still able to sense you from here and we´ll have a fair fight whether you want it or no"

Before the reporter or anyone could say anything Yamcha flew from an open window towards Mr. Satan's direction

Videl didn´t want to believe it but the confidence in Yamcha´s face and the way he talked about his father as if he was ant made her doubt. She hoped that the video of the cell games was a fake but the more she saw the video and the more she listened to the opinions of the martial artist and video specialist, the more she wanted to cry

His father took the credit for a 9 years old boy who didn´t like violence and was force to kill cell, a boy that lost his father and saw his friends being hurt.

"He is lying Videl, Mr. Satan is the strongest and you have to believe him" said sharpener trying to convince himself

* * *

Mr. Satan wanted to run away the moment Yamcha stared speaking but he didn´t want to believe that he actually had proof, so he waited. He watched everything and when he said he was going to find him and force him to fight, he knew he was done for

He took everything he could with him an escaped from a window. He was confident to fight normal humans but he knew he was nothing but an ant compared to the guys from the cell games so, he left his house from the backdoor and was very placed with himself when he was sure that he wasn´t being follow

He felt bad for his daughter but if he isn´t found there will always be doubt in Yamcha´s words and that was the best for Videl

He gave a sigh of relief when he finally got the keys of a room in a cheap hotel _"Nobody will find me here"_ he thought with a proud smile on his lips

Sadly, for Mr. Satan that smile didn´t last long because Yamcha was sitting on a sofa waiting for him

* * *

Do you want me writte a flashback of how Gohan forced Yamcha and the others to follow Bra´s plan?

If you want, you better review before I start to write the next chapter x33


	12. Yamcha vs Mr Satan

Bra goes to orange star high chapter 12: Yamcha vs Mr. Satan

* * *

It was a normal Friday and all of the Z fighters were doing what they normally did.

Tenshinhan was training in the forest displaying his muscular body and gaining lovestruck looks from his girlfriend, I mean Chaos

Picollo had just finished his morning training and was playing poker with dende and Mr popo in the lookout

Krillin was shopping with his daughter Maron, his wife No.18 and his perverted teacher Roshi

Yamcha was in a date with a girl half his age thinking in different ways to convince her that it was a good idea to have sex with him

Goten was playing with a dinosaur who didn't dare move rashly because he knew that the small boy sitting in his back was very powerful

Everything seemed normal until everyone felt Vegata, Gohan and Trunks Kis raising, which was a signal that they had to go their way immediately

* * *

Yamcha was pissed off. He didn't felt any knew Ki powerful enough to be dangerous, and he was suspicious when they all raised their ki that way, but he never expected that they were calling them just to insult him

"I know that people know me and that I'm weaker than all of you but I was in a date and that buffon isn't worth my time" he said with anger in his voice

"Vegeta's daughter and I decided that someone will beat up Mr. Satan and if you don't want to do it, you have legs and are free to use them to go but if you don't challenge Mr. Satan I'll force Krillin, Tenshinhan or Chaos to do it" Gohan said with a smirk

Listening to Gohan's words Tenshinhan, Chaos, Krillin and No. 18 gave Yamcha an evil smile Vegeta would be proud of

"You can't force me" he said trying to hide his fear

When Yamcha said those words he immediately regretted it because he was beaten up so badly by everyone of them that they had to expend 4 sensu beans

The first was 18 who was the most brutal and broke 4 of his limbs but he knew he was going to recive a sensu bean eventually so he bit his teeth and didn't agree with their plan

It was Chaos turn and Yamcha was excited to fight someone weaker than him. He was about to hurt Chaos when he saw Tenshinhan murderous eyes and accepted to be beaten again but he still didn't agree

Tenshinhan wasn't as brutal as 18 but seeing Chaos almost getting hurt made him especially cruel and Yamcha believed that if it wasn't for the sensu bean he would have been forced to stay in bed for a month

Krillin was a nice guy and didn't make things difficult for Yamcha until he decided that it was a good idea to destroy Yamcha's favorite T-Shirt, then he destroyed his shoes, his pants and when he was about to destroy his boxers Yamcha finally begged for mercy

* * *

Now, after a day of the event Yamcha's mood wasn't better and Mr. Satan wasn't going to have a nice day either

"I'm as happy as you with this outcome but the world has to know the truth so if you don't want to be beaten up, confess and make things easier for both of us" said Yamcha with an icy tone

"You can fool the world but you can't fool me" said Mr. Satan trying to sound confident "I'll defeat you just as easily as I defeated cell"

"We'll see that when the reporters arrive" he look into the sky for a brief moment "They'll be here in 5 minutes"

Yamcha's voice was like a death sentence to Mr. Satan and he started crying without caring that he was in public

When the reporters arrived Mr. Satan stood up and decided that if he was going to lose everything he at least had to fight and make a last effort to keep his glory

"I'm going to fight him" he took a deep breath". "But you have to make sure he doesn't have anything with him that is able to hurt me."

"So, you want a fair fight ehh" he chuckled and followed 2 man to a room"

After 10 minutes everyone was sure that Yamcha didn't have anything that could be used as a weapon and decided that the fight was going happen in Mr. Satan's dojo which was only a couple of blocks away

The sad thing about everything is that they took 5 minutes to arrive at the Satan's dojo and the fight didn't last more that 5 secounds

Almost everybody believed that Mr. Satan was a fraud after watching the true battle against cell but nobody thought that Mr. Satan was weak until that moment

It was amazing to see the man that won the 2 last Tenkaichi Bodokai beaten so easily. The most dumbfounding thing was that Yamcha didn't look proud at all, for him to beat Mr. Satan was something so easy and natural that left many people wondering

"I have to admit that I am the weakest among my group of friends" he sighed "4 of those friends are human and they are going to help me train pure hearted man to fight against crime" he gave them a smile

"We will have a test in the land of Korin. The ones that are successful are going to be train by us but you better stay pure hearted for the rest of your life because even if you become stronger than your teachers and decide to take over the world, it won't work."

After saying that, he thought for a moment and his face turned serious

"If you don't believe me, let me tell you a story. There was a intergalactic tyrant named Freeza who could destroy planets with a wave of his hand; He decided to kill the friend of one of the golden haired guys of the cell games and was beaten to a pulp"

He left a last warning before flying into the sky

"Unless you are stronger than Freeza I suggest you to be good and don't look for trouble on this planet"

* * *

The idea of this fiction began because I wanted to make a Videl torture fiction

I saw a couple of fictions of Goku and Bra as a couple and I thought that she would be a good match for Gohan

If you have any ideas feel free to help or just wait until I think of something wahahaha


	13. We ll train 40 people

**Bra goes to orange start high chapter 13: We´ll train 40 people**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS VIDEL TORTURE**

* * *

Yesterday was a nightmare or that was she wanted to believe but when she woke up she was still in a 3 starts hotel, the television was still displaying the news about the greatest fraud of earth, and alien fanatics where suddenly one of the group reporters wanted to interview the most.

Videl felt ashamed and filthy, she wanted to meet the heroes who protect the earth, she wanted to meet the delivery boy who put at risk his privacy to teach people how to fight so that they can stop crimes without hurting themselves

She wanted to apologize to them and pay for her father´s lies but she didn´t feel worthy of being in their presence. The only one who appeared in public was a human, he is weakest among them and he only beat her father because the delivery boy forced him to do it.

They will only give a few people the opportunity to meet them and she won´t be one of them because the way her father talked about them is unforgivable and even if they were kind enough to ignore it and give her a chance... The rest will certainly hold it against her

She sighed and walked out of the room, ready to show the world that there was someone with the surname Satan that wanted to make things right

* * *

The Z fighters were amazed by the amount of people that showed up and were having a hard time believing it when Krillin said "Maybe we should have done this sooner" he sighed "the humans that we´ll train won´t be able to fight back if there is something that endangers the planet but if we had been more people with ability to sense ki when cell just began absorbing people things wouldn´t have gone so far"

"Most of us live far away from civilization and those crimes Gohan wants to stop doesn´t affect us but they still exist" Roshi sighed"

"Brother, brother I´m stronger than anyone of them" Goten jumped up and down "Can I train them too, it sounds super fun"

"Don´t be stupid Goten" said Trunks in annoyance "training is fun because we do it with someone of our level or someone stronger but my dad said that humans are weak and they have a hard time controlling their ki" he shook his head "do you seriously believe you'll have fun with people so weak?"

Goten thought that he would about to gain a lot of playmates but he was disappointed after hearing Trunks´s worlds and his lips turned downwards. Gohan wanting to cheer up his little brother and decided to tease Trunks "And if this won´t be fun… Why are you doing here?"

Not knowing what to answer Trunks cheeks turned read "I don´t have food, the gravity room is destroy and Goten is here" he pouted

Gohan was planning to continue teasing the little demon when he heard Bra´s melodious voice "I know that Gohan and I forced you to do this but you know that this is for a good cause and you will only have to sacrifice one day of your live" she smiled and continue "The ones that want to help take a step forward and we'll organize things after that

Gohan was very happy with the way Bra took charge of the situation and he was even happier when he saw the old Roushi, Tenshinhan, Chaos, Krillin and Yamcha step forward

They knew that Vegeta and Piccolo would only train someone they love or some who could protect the earth in case of an emergency

"This idea was mine and Gohan was the one who wanted to make it real so we´ll train people too" she looked at the younger version of her brother and the mini goku with expectation "why don´t you train a group together?"

"But that won´t be fun" both chibis pouted

"But we will divide the room of spirit and time which means you will be alone for a year with defenseless humans" she winked at them

"You said that we would only lose one day and even if there was more time it wouldn´t make things better" Trunks snored "being more time with them means that we´ll spend more time wishing to be somewhere else"

"You need to tell them what to do to get stronger and they´ll do it on their own" she played with Trunks´s head "after that you only need to check from time to time that they aren´t slacking off and you´re free to play the rest of the time with Goten"

Trunks nodded his head showing that he was convinced and Goten was jumping up and down in excitement once again causing everyone to laugh

* * *

Videl was scared when she saw the amount of people that came to ask for training. Kids, teenagers, women, men, she could find every kind of people she could think of. She was happy that nobody recognized her yet and was prepared to wait for a long time when Yamacha´s voice came down from the sky "someone will take the people that pass the test to kami´s lookout and those people will be chosen by one of the most powerful beings on earth"

Everyone stared to clap and cheer loudly as if there was no tomorrow until Yamcha´s voice returned the land of Karin to silence once again

"there will be 3 test that you must pass in other to be train by us" he got closer to the group of people and used his left hand to point a little hut "the first and most important test will be there where you´ll know if you heart is pure or not"

Whispers could be heard all around the land of Karin, some were curious, some were scared, some were excited but everyone was eager to know how Yamcha was going to distinguish the people with pure heart from the others

"If there are enough people with pure hearth we'll take the most powerful 80 to test their willpower and will sent the best 40 to Kami´s lookout"

A commotion broke out once again but this time Yamcha didn´t allow it to last for long before he continued "Form a line and we´ll start the first test"

* * *

Everybody started to run towards the hut when someone made Videl fall on her but. It was at that moment that some people recognized her and started yelling at her, asking her to go away with the liar she had for father. There were many people that didn´t know what was going on but as soon as they understood the majority started to insult her

Videl wanted to go away before she started to cry but Yamcha spoke again "Mr. Satan is an asshole but he still saved us a lot of trouble so I´ll allow her daughter to try like everyone else" he smiled to Videl "you´ll be the first one"

Videl entered as fast as could fearing that Yamcha might change his mind and was relieved when nobody stopped her.

There was a paper that said "If you are pure hearted, you will be able to climb on this cloud. If you´re not, please go back from where you came from" she lifted up her head and saw a cute golden cloud floating in the room"

She tried to sit on it and failed, she tried again and the result was the same. She started crying knowing that the chance was lost and the worst thing is that she wasn´t planning to use power oppress people or do something evil

She wanted to become the savior her father couldn´t be but the chance was lost and she didn´t understand why "I am not a bad person" she roared "this test is a fraud"

"I can´t pass that test either" Yamcha said from behind her "most of the people I know have risk their life for earth and they can´t climb on Nimbus either because their heart isn´t pure"

He shook his head "I know this test is very difficult but it´s because of its difficulty that we can be sure whoever pass this test will do everything possible to help others"


	14. an utopia forced upon people

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 14: An utopia forced upon people**

* * *

It was a nice day or year depending on who you ask. Many were nervous at the beginning and nobody had confidence in trunks and goten´s ability to teach martial arts, not even themselves but the weirdest thing is that their students were the strongest of the group of 40 people.

It was a sad thing to see that among thousands of people, only 90 were pure enough to climb nimbus and most of them were children, so they were forced to use the strongest 40 and most of the Z fighters thought that there were only 10 worth training

When they were asked to wear weighted closes, to run around the room of spirit and time, or to continue a spar when both of the people involved were already tired almost everyone wanted to give up, but when they remembered all the straight, speed and super natural abilities they could get all of them thought that it was worth to continue

Master Roshi was the one who designed their training, yamancha took turns with tenshinhan and the rest of the human Z fighters to spar with the students, bra and gohan were the ones in charge of awarding the best students and Trunks and Goten had a lot of fun embarrassing the ones that didn´t work hard enough

Goten and Trunks trained 5 of them together because both of them were still inexperienced and being together compensated their individual shortcomings. The rest trained a group of 5 personally and quickly made a good relationship with their students

The saiyans present (mostly trunks and goten) made sure that everyone in the room of spirit and time was aware of their power and that it was impossible for any of them to escape after betraying the group

 **[NOTE: For those who are confuse. There are fics where the authors change the rules of the room of spirit and time to their liking and this is one of them. I won´t bother to change the time limit but they will be able to bring an unlimited amount of people]**

Master Roshi chose a group with the prettiest girls which was quickly stolen by Bra. They were Lauche´s daughter, Lime, Erasa and pair of twins. When Master Roshi was about to choose another group Bra told him the saddest news of his life "I have a perfect group" bringing with her a group of muscular men for him to train

Trunks, Goten and Chaos chose all of the kids in the group. The rest of them talked a little with their future students and only took them under their wing after deciding that their personalities were compatible

Bra and Gohan were the strongest in the room so they spent most of their time doing dirty things where nobody could watch them. Gohan wasn´t ready to be a father and he was very scared, but Bra told him that it was very difficult Saiyans to have offspring if they didn´t want to and if they were lucky enough to success, it wasn´t something that they couldn´t face.

* * *

A week after leaving the room of spirit and time the word had already show a drastic change. Even though the group trained by the Z fighters worked under the orders of the police of their respective cities like a swat group and didn´t make investigations, they forced the most dangerous cities to become a utopia

They were so fast for the criminals to escape, they were too strong for the criminals to fight and even if they use cleaver methods to escape, they were found in less than half an hour

In the beginning the politicians and other big shots stared to panic, but yamcha made another press conference saying that his students and the students of his friends were trained as fighters not as detectives and the investigations were going to be left to de police. They were only going to make sure that the civilians don´t get hurt during crimes and the punishments were going to be left to the government

Most of the people were happy but Videl wasn´t one of them. The police has being ignoring her since her father´s fraud was discovered; She couldn´t go back to her house because it was full of eggs, toiled paper and graffiti and the looks of admiration she used to received turned into looks of disdain.

The worst thing is that the sweetest and cutest guy of the class has a girlfriend. She just discovered that the reason she tried so hard to discovered his secrets was because she was attracted to him.

He doesn´t get nervous with her anymore and the smiles he gives her are getting less frequent by the day and his girlfriend hasn´t forgive her yet

"Why is this happening to me?" asked Videl crying in Erasa´s shoulders

"I don´t know what to say V , you are an amazing girl and I know the world will notice it after you grow up and your father´s scandal has died down" she gave her a bitter smile

"But, what about Gohan?" her cheeks turned red "If he liked me… Why did he ask Bra out?

"Like I said Videl, you are an amazing girl and Gohan noticed it but you pushed him away" she shook her head "you would have been a good couple but you made things difficult for him and Bra is a little arrogant but she is more decisive than you and easier to get along"

It was at that moment that Gohan and Bra walked hand in hand into the classroom laughing without a care in the world "Hi Erasa, hi videl said Gohan with a smile" Bra nodded her head towards Erasa and sat next to Gohan

"Are you sure she doesn´t recognize us?" asked Gohan looking at Erasa

"I have good acting skills and you didn´t interacted much with her during our year in the room of spirit and time so I´m confident" Bra answered to Gohan with the same words she used the las 3 times he asked


	15. Agent E

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 15: Agent E**

"Did you see the news?" Asked a fat guy who sat in front of Gohan's group

"The finally got a picture of agent E" answered the short guy who always sat next to him

"it is difficult to distinguish her face but her body is one of the best I've ever seen" the Fatty's eyes turned lustful

It was easy to see why the two got along so well because the short guy got a weird smile on his face the moment the fatty talked about Agent E's body "the said that she used to be a porn start before she was train by the mysterious warriors"

"A friend of mine said that she used to be one of most expensive prostitutes in Las Vegas" the Fatty's face got even more lustful

Erasa who had been listening all the time couldn't take it anymore and screamed "She is a virgin!"

It was at that moment that Erasa knew she had done something stupid and quickly said "one of his ex-boyfriends said that she is a well behaved girl and that those rumors are stupid" she smile nervously "But I guessed I exaggerated it saying that she is a virgin" she sighed "I can't help it I'm her fan"

Everybody seemed convinced by her words with an exception, her best friend Videl

She looked at her with suspicious but had to let her be when the teacher called for their attention

* * *

Gohan was very happy, the year or day (depending of who you ask) he spent with Bra was the most amazing thing in his life. It was totally different that interacting with humans

Bra never had to train to preserve her life like Gohan did, nor someone worthy of being a rival to train with like the Chibis Trunks and Goten, but her father forced her to have the skills to defend herself and that's why she wasn't weaker than Gohan

Bra said that she used to have a friend to fight but things got uncomfortable when she fell in love with her friend's father (guess who was that friend? XD)

Gohan felt uncomfortable whenever the other him was mencioned but she said that they were the same person. Her brother's warning made Gohan have an easier life but the way they talk, move, fight and grinned is the same

After a while Gohan decided that it was better to ignore the uncomfortable moments, and that it was ridiculous to be jealous of himself, so he started to fully enjoy being in a relationship with Bra

He didn't have to hide anything from her, he could speak freely, he didn't have to suppress his power to keep her safe, she was an excellent sparring partner and her smile the most beautiful thing in the world

The two of then played with each other's hands secretly until the teacher called for their attention

* * *

"i want you to make a debate of the fact that we have super humans patrolling the streets in groups of 5" the voiced of the ethics teacher silenced the classroom

Erasa, Sharper and Videl (forced by the other two) made an inviting gesture towards Bra and Gohan who nodded

"Why don't you beging brains?" asked Sharper

"Well.. I think we all have the option to do what's right and what's wrong. Yamcha and his group hide for a long time, and if they have a power close to cell's they had a lot of options, but they chose to live a peaceful live in seclusion and I think that's the most harmless option"

Videl wanted to say that their decision ruined her life, and that changing that decision made things even worst but she couldn't; She knew that the moment she said something like that she was going to cry again so she took a deep breath "the way they used to live without affecting others is admirable but they came to public now and I'm sure I'm not the only one that is still doubting their motives"

Bra "I agree with Videl in the concept of trust. Trust can't be forced on people and it's something hard and slow to obtain." She smiled "but Gohan is right, they have been here for a long time and if they wanted to do something evil they would have already done it"

Nobody spoke for a couple of minutes and Videl didn't want the argument to end up likes that "If their not planning anything, why do they insist in keeping their identities secret?" her eyes narrowed "if they are not planning something evil, what's so bad about being known to the world?"

Erasa knew that Videl wasn't having an easy time but she couldn't stop herself from opening her mouth "Yamcha seemed to be a very sincere person. His face wasn't happy nor proud, and he was obviously forced to be there" she shook her head "For what I know, they are not used to interacting with outsiders, and if it wasn't because the delivery boy wanted to do something about the crime in Satan City, I doubt they would have made a public apperence"

"How do you know is Satan City?" Sharper asked curiously

"The golden fighter that appeared 3 time in Satan City is probably the delivery boy" she rolled her eyes "How many guys with golden hair, tear eyes and the ability to stop bullets do you know?"

Videl looked at Gohan, shook her head and said "If he isn't the delivery boy, they most be related and those crimes the golden fighter witnessed are probably the reason behind all of this"

Bra and Gohan were amazed by the intelligence of Erasa and Videl, but they were not worry or mad by the fact that their assumptions were close to the truth, because they were prepered for this when they decided their plan.

They knew the plan was risky but they made the necessary to protect their identities, and they most comforting thing is that this was something done by both of them, something that they'll face togheter


	16. Bra s first SS2 transformation

I´m pretty happy about all your comments. I haven´t respond (I don´t know what say about them and English being my second language doesn´t help) but I have read them all and I haven´t forgotten about this fanfic… I hope I didn´t spoil you with my fast updates because as much as I like the idea of posting a chapter or 2 per day, there will be times when I have readers block, my busy or too lazy to write XD  

Someone said that my way of writing is weird and the reason is 70% because I love Chinese webnovels and I unintentionally use the terms used in those novels. The other 30% as you may have guessed already is because I´m Mexican LOL

Nobody has said anything about the fact that Gohan and Bra aren´t the center of attention in the fanfic but I can´t help it. This is my first fanfic and I love all the characters of DBZ and I want to give them a chance to have a moment in the spotlight

* * *

Bra goes to orange star high: Bra´s first SS2 trastfromation 

Bra was never forced to go to school. Her mother told her that she understood she was different from others, she could live a reclusive life like her father and interact only with the friends of the family

She thought that her mother was exaggerating but she was happy to play with her best friend, Pan. They were like a female version of Trunks and Goten.

They always found a way to make everyone crazy, no matter how many times they were forced to face Vegeta in the GR, how many times they were forced to skip lunch or how much people keep their eyes on them.  

It wasn´t until they both started to like boys that things got uncomfortable. Pan noticed that she wasn´t as talented as Bra which didn´t matter much in the beginning, she always got better after every fight and she was happy with her progress. Bra was happy to see her uncle Gohan and she always suppressed her ki to be low enough to make the spar enjoyable, so going to Pan´s home was one of the best things of her life and Pan loved it too.

[I know Pan looks pretty talent in Dragon Ball Super but Bra might be even more talented and even if she is not that doesn´t mean I have to follow Toriyama´s thoughts for my Fanfic]

The fatal day that made everyone aware that something was wrong was a night Videl and Gohan asked them to speak early. They were 12 and 11 years old so they didn´t listened and decided to have a night spar and the listened to something they shouldn't have

Bra was only twelve but she was already madly in love with Gohan and allowing an insect to be with him was already difficult, but when she imagined the things they were doing in that room, her heart broke

She stood there ignoring Pan´s embarrassment, she didn´t how she ended up in the forest and didn´t noticed when Pan recovered from and stared preparing herself for the spar

"I´ve been waiting for this all the weak" said Pan stretching her muscles

"I´m not in the mood, right now" Bra´s voice was dark and gloomy

"Come on, I know it was uncomfortable but it shouldn´t stop us from having fun"

Bra bitted her lower lip and nodded. She knew that Pan didn´t do anything and her parents were doing the most natural thing in the world. She didn´t have the right to be mad, her jealousy and feelings were unhealthy, she felt so many emotions she couldn´t speak of but Pan was so excited that she had to force herself to fight her

In the begging Bra was still in a daze and was being used as a pushing bag which made Pan unhappy, Pan got frustrated and her attacks started to get ruthless, she insulted Bra and said words you´d never expected from a member of the son family

Bra´s stared to feel more and more miserable, the person she loved was having sex with a woman who she could kill with a wave of her hand, she was being beaten up by their daughter and she didn´t have a way to express her emotions

After 10 minutes Bra couldn´t hold her emotions and let out a scream of agony, there was an explosion that sent everything around her flying in all directions, Pan was not exception and crashed into a mountain

After a while Pan appeared in front of Bra to see a touching scene; Bra was surrounded but a golden aura, her wild golden hair got more defined and shorter and her power was the scariest thing Pan had ever feel, but the thing that was easier to notice was tears in her eyes

Pan wanted was about to ask something but was silenced by a hit in the solar plexus "I told you that I didn´t want to fight" Bra´s voice was full of anger, sadness and guilt

"I can fight you, you don't have to hold back" her legs were trembling, her breathing was difficult and painful but her eyes were full of determination 

Bra  was not in the mood for a friendly spar and she knew that if she attacked again, Pan was going to get seriously hurt so she flew away before Pan could attack her again  

After a minute Videl and Gohan came out from the house "what happened?" Asked the demi-saiyan running towards his daughter 

Pan was only 11 years old and she was as naive as her father and grandfather so she shook her head "I don't know, she got really mad and transformed. She still looked like a super Saiyan but a little different,  she seemed to have acquired an unlimited amount of power and flew away shortly after"

Gohan just stood there in shook, he too had archived the super Saiyan 2 transformation but he did it in the other world when he was much older.

He got out of his shook quickly, knowing that only a terrible event is able to trigger such transformation. He flew into the air trying to find her ki signature 

He found her after an hour, siting in front of a lake with watery eyes 

"would you like to speak about what happen?" Gohan asked siting next to her 

Bra didn't look at him and said with a soft voice capable of melting anyone's heart "no" 

Gohan knew that whatever she was going through wasn't something easy to talk about so he changed the question "is there something I could do?" 

"would you hug me?" she ask him with her eyes still on the lake 

He gave her a hug and she cried in her arms until she was unable to cry anymore "would you mind taking me home, I don't feel like flying alone"

"don't worry" he gave her a smile and carried her like a princess into the sky 

* * *

I originally wanted to make a short flashback of Bra and Gohan's relationship in her timeline but I got carried away and the flashback filled the entire chapter LOL. Expect another chapter in 4-6 hours 


	17. Videl's frustration

**Bra goes to orange star high chapter 17: Videl's frustration**

* * *

Bra was awaken by the teacher "If you want to sleep that badly Miss Briffs, you might as well go home" he gave her a disapproving look "There are people here that want to learn, and whoever thinks there is something more important that my class" he looked at Sharpner and Erasa who were talking happily "he or she is free to leave with Miss Briffs

The 3 of them lowered their heads and tried to pay attention during the rest of the class

Gohan was wondering what was on Bra's mind during her dream, her Ki went inestable and he could feel a lot of emotions buried inside her petit body. He wanted to ask her, but felt that she was was going tell him if it was important

The day went unevenfull to everyone and the school was over before they knew it

* * *

Videl called the police chief again but her called was ignore once again. She always said that she didn't like being treated differently just because her last name is Satan, but when the truth was reveled she discovered that everything she did was to made him proud, to be worthy of being his daughter

Now that everyone knew her father didn't defeat cell, she was forced to stop fighting crime, she was suddenly look down upon whenever she met other martial artist, and everyone thinks 'the dark age of martial arts' was born because of her father and since he run away, she was now the one to shoulder the blame

The worst thing is that whenever she is about to finally stop a crime and prove herself to the world, Agent E has already capture the criminals

Her speed is not as amazing as the Gold Fighter or delivery boy but she flies pretty fast and nothing is able to stop her.

They had tried fighting her with numerical advantages, with knifes, with pistols, machine guns, grenades and there was a crazy guy who almost destroyed a building with a bomb that was quickly sent towards the skies

She has been trying to meet her since the moment she apperered but she has been unsuccessful 'till now, so she planned to stop searching for her, relax and enjoy the day with Netflix and popcorn, but Dende had other things in mind because, as soon as she was about to entered the apartment building where she lives, she heard a gunshot and Agent E like a goddess descended from the sky, just in time to stop a man who was about to kill the owner of a store that was close enough for Videl to see everything

Before Videl could arrived, the man was already handcuffed and Agent E was ready to disappear into the sky "Please, don´t go" Videl shouted at the top of her lungs

Videl was very annoyed, if she hadn´t been so distracted, she would have noticed something wrong and stopped the crime before she arrived. The worst thing is that she would have had the opportunity to meet her.

She was about to cry or hit something, probably both of them, when she descended from the sky once again "Do you need something miss?" she asked with a robotic voice

It was at that moment that Videl had the opportunity to have a look at Agent E. She had blond hair pulled back into a bun, a yellow kimono with a Japanese mask that hided her face

She wanted to ask a lot of things but when she was in front of her the only thing she could said was "Please, train me"

"You are unlucky" Agent E shook her head "If I was taught the turtle or crane style, I might have considered teaching you secretly but my style of martial arts was created by the prince of an alien race and only his son and daughter are allowed to use them"

Videl was about to protest but decided to calm herself down "What are you talking about?"

"We were taught 4 styles of martial arts. The crane style, the turtle style, the demon style and the royal style" Agent E explained calmly "The demon style is from a planet called Namek and there are only 2 people alive who use it, the royal style is the martial arts taught to the royal family of planet Vegeta and there are only 3 people alive using it. The other 2 are more accessible because they were created on Earth and have been passed from generations"

"But if they taught you the royal style, they wouldn´t mind if you teach it to someone else… Right?" Videl wasn´t willing to give up

"I was taught by the daughter of Vegeta´s prince and she is a nice girl but her father is the strongest mortal in the universe" Agent E trembled a little and continued "he didn´t want her to teach his martial arts to humans in the first place and if he knows I taught you something, nobody will be able to save us"

Agent E´s words only made Videl more determined "Tell me how to find him, I´ll convince him on my own" she tried hard to sound confident

"My master was the one who planned everything but his father agreed with the condition that he wasn´t affect by this in the slightest" she shook her head "that guy was a massive murderer before he got married and I´m not planning on becoming part of his victims"

"Do you have a way to help me?" she asked with tears

"Those guys are easy to get along with, but they take their roles as protectors of the earth seriously, and unless you know them personally or you have a heart pure enough to climb nimbus, they won´t teach you anything" Agent E said

Videl got on her knees and started crying out loud

* * *

I´M IN NEED OF A BETA READER!

If I don´t finish this fanfic as quickly as I´d like, it´s your fault for not becoming my betareader e,e

I´m joking but I still need a beta reader T.T


	18. ethics project

bra goes to orange star high chapter 18: ethics project

* * *

Bra and Gohan had got used to being together all the time in the room of spirit and time, so they started to feel frustrated as soon as they left kami´s lookout.

In the begging they couldn´t spend much time together because they had to examine their students and talk with Roushi about the appropriate training program for every one of them.

When they made sure that their students were ready to train alone, they started to look for places where they could have privacy, talk, kiss, have sex and everything a couple wanted to do

Bra lives with Bulma and Gohan lives with Chichi and both of them were smart woman, so they had a hard time seeing each other outside school. Bra and Gohan were madly in love with each other and being forced to be separated more than 2 hours drove them crazy

As soon as Gohan noticed that Chichi and Goten were asleep, he flew as fast as he could to a hotel located in a small city that was situated between Satan city and West city

Bra arrived an hour later and saw Gohan already waiting her in the reception "I´m sorry, the prince didn´t stopped training until 10 and after he finally stopped, he decided that he was ready for another kind of training with my mom"

Gohan didn´t want to ask anymore and put Bra in an uncomfortable situation so he gave her a smile and said "Goten is pretty active, so I didn´t have an easy time escaping either"

Bra returned the smile and took his hand, taking him towards the receptionist to ask for a room

* * *

Bra and Gohan were pretty intense during sex and they felt so comfortable touching each other, feeling each other´s heartbeat, listening to each other´s voice that it was difficult for them stop themselves.

Gohan and Bra arrived at 3am to their respective homes, and were forced to wake up after 3 hour of sleep. Their Ki reserves were powerful enough to destroy a galaxy, so they didn´t feel tired at all but that doesn´t mean that they were happy to be waken up

Bra´s alarm clock was smashed into pieces and Goten was thrown into a wall, luckily the little demi-saiyan is more tough that Bra´s alarm clock, so he was unharmed after Gohan´s attack

In the end, Bra was the first of the couple of demi-saiyans to arrive at the school and waited for Gohan 5 minutes in the roof until he landed next to her

They walked holding each other´s hand into the classroom when they saw Videl giving them a murderous look which made Bra giggle

"You know, Videl is a good girl but she´s a little too creepy" said Gohan, remembering his mom and her frying pan

"One day she´ll have sex and relax. She might be a good friend by them" Bra laughed softly thinking of the Videl from her timeline

Videl didn´t know what they were talking about but something inside of her told her that it wasn´t something she´ll like to hear so she turned her face away from them

* * *

The classes went smoothly until it was time for ethics class. They already knew that the teacher was very excited about the strange fighters and that she hard time teaching without talking about them but they still got surprised by their project

"Let me tell you, my uncle is the mayor of Satan city" it was easy to see that she didn´t like the name of the city but she was forced to say it "All the people in the government has been granted with evidence of the existence of aliens and they had been here for more than 30 years"

The student's expressions were a memorable sight, girls and some guys had fear on their faces, some had doubtful expression and others were secretly planning to send the teacher to a hospital

"You write your opinion on the treaty on principles governing the activities of states in the exploration and use of outer space and comment about how well it applies in the current situation" she ignored the look of fear in the faces' of her students and continued "You have 3 days to finish it and we´ll have a debate this Friday during class"

* * *

After the classes ended Bra look at Erasa, Sharpner and Videl "my house and gohan's are out of question so, if you want to be included in the essay, suggest a house we can go"   
  
"why aren't you letting us go to your house, and who are you to stop Gohan from inviting us?" Videl said with a face full of anger   
  
"She is my girlfriend" said Gohan, giving Bra a kiss on the cheek "her father doesn't like strangers around his house and there is not space in my jetcopter to take you all"

"i have been living in a small apartment so, my house is not the best place either" Videl said with even more anger  

"My mother and dad went on a business trip" Erasa smiled "I'd be happy to take everyone home with me"

"I don't have anything to do" Sharpner said "why don't we end this damn project once and for all?"

"it's fine for me" Videl

"i''ll call my mom" Gohan took out his phone and stared dialing

"i'll sent a message" Bra took her cell phone 

"I already said that my parents are on a business trip" Erasa smile 

* * *

"I'll go to a Friend's house with Bra"

"you shouldn't be wasting your time in a those things teenagers do. You better come home and study" Chichi said before Gohan could explain 

"mom, we have to do an essay for ethics togheter" Gohan answered quickly "we're not going to her house for fun" 

"okay, but you'll be here before dinner if you know what's good for you" 

"yes mom" Gohan hang up the phone


	19. Erasa's home

Note: The treaty that Gohan's class is going to disscuse is an actual treaty and it's what the memebers of ONU must take into account when they explore space and contact with aliens (well, in case they find an alien) xD

* * *

 **Bra goes to orange star high chapter 19: Erasa's home**

"what do you do in your free time?" After sometime, Sharper overcame his fear of the female demi-saiyan and asked

"I help my mom at work and spar with my father and brother" she look with amazement at Sharper's fearful face

"I never got a chance to ask" Erasa looked at Bra for a moment and continued "where did you learn martial arts"

"If you don't mind, I feel curious about it too" said Sharper excitetly "your fight with Gohan was the best I've ever seen"

Videl, who was driving the car almost lost control of the steering wheel from anger. Sharper had obviously seen his father fighting before, and he still says that Gohan and Bra's fight was the best he had seen.

She has accepted that her father was weaker that the students of ancient martial arts like turtle style and that his talent was far from an alien (if they truly exist) but he still won the last Tenkaichi Bodokai

The idea of them being stronger than her father was something that she couldn't accept

"My father and my brother" she said with a smile "I've been training since I remember but we do it just for fun"

Sharper had his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe that a girl that train casually with her family was stronger than him, who frequently fights against professional boxers. All the money and hours spent in the Saiyan gym were nothing compared to Bra's casual training

Thinking about Satan's gym, he couldn't help but turn his head towards Videl. They had been friends for years but he is still mad about her father's actions

He paid a fortune to be trained by the strongest person in the world, and he was train by a fraud instead. The worst thing is that the fraud that was supposed to train him appeared only once a month.

"what about you Gohan?" Erasa asked with a smile

"I trained seriously with my dad and his friends when I was a kid, but I rarely train since I was 11" said Gohan

Seeing that Gohan and Bra were answering her friend's questions Videl couldn't stop herself "why did you stop?"

"my father died and I actually don't enjoy fighting" Gohan's mood turn gloomy

Videl wanted to ask more but was stopped by Bra's murderous look. After making sure she didn't asked more questions, Bra hugged Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I don't like to talk about it but it happened a long time ago" He gave Bra the most charming smile in the world

* * *

I didn't take long before they arrived at Erasa's home

"what do you want to eat?" Erasa asked as soon as she entered her house

"I and Gohan have embarrassing eating habits". Her face turned red "If you really want to eat with us, at least allow us to pay for the meal"

"You don't have to worry" Erasa gave her a smile "You can feel free to eat however you want"

"Yes, we'll share the food, so the bill be share too" Sharper said supporting Erasa

"I guess we have no reason to reject but I`d like to go with Gohan to buy the meal" Bra was forced into a corner when she got that brilliant idea

"That's perfect" Gohan thanked Dende in is mind "Bra and I have already read the treaty so I can start discussing it with her in the way while you read it and we can write the essay after we all have eaten our fill"

"But wouldn't it be better to order something by phone?" Videl asked suspiciously

Bra and Gohan gave her an annoyed looked and the situation got uncomfortable until Bra finally said "I don't like junk food"

"I don't know why you're all so dramatic. I haven't eaten something good in weeks and if they are able to get it, they have my support" said Sharper

"I agree too" said Erasa, giving Videl an interrogatory look

"Ok, go" said Videl gloomily

* * *

"Bra, you're so amaizing" Gohan hugged Bra and kissed every part of her face "i really didn't want them to see me eat"

"i'm a woman" Bra laughted "we are supposed to eat less than men and I could eat in a day more than any human could eat in a week"

"I like you that way" he kissed her again "let's go to CC. We could eat to our heart's content and bring our leftovers to Erasa's home" Gohan smiled and flew at incredible speed

"Cheating won't stop me from being the first to arrive" Bra follow Gohan as soon as he raised into the air

* * *

Vegeta was in the gravity room with trunks and Bulma was busy with a new project so the two demi-saiyans were left alone

Capsule corporation had 10 chefs and 20 assistants working to satisfy a hungry Saiyan and his half-human son so, Bra and Gohan didn't have to wait more than a minute to have a table full of all kinds of dishes.

"What do you think would be good to bring to Erasa's home" asked Gohan with a mouth full of food

Bra had a difficult time understanding and a mouth full of food herself, so she waited a little before answering "I think we should bring spaghetti and lasagna" every body loves Italian food"

"I agree, but we'll have to asked for 3 more portions because it is delicious" said Gohan after tasting the lasagna

"I agree but I liked the calzone better" she said with a dreamy expression "it's much better than the chef in my timeline"


	20. Lime

Someone asked me if Bra and Gohan are going to mate soon... THEY already DID!. They haven´t made their relationship known to their parents but THEY ESCAPED IN THE NIGHT TO HAVE SEX a chapter or so ago and they act like boyfriend and girlfriend in school.

If you talk about the -mate- thing mention in some videl x gohan fanfics. I personally find the ability to read each other's thoughts ridiculous and scary. Saiyan couples will be like human couples (similar to the manga/anime). They will NOT share everything; they will be able to break up if they wish and they won't have creepy rituals before having sex

I personally stop reading a fanfic as soon as they started to share their thoughts. I find Videl annoying for her lack of respect for Gohan's privacy and I don't want Bra to be like Videl.

* * *

 **Bra goes to orange star high chapter 20: Lime**

With their saiyan appetite and manners, it didn't take long before the two demi-saiayans finished their meals.

They thanked the chefs and assistants before flying at top speed towards Erasa´s home

"Damn" said Gohan after a minute of flight

"What happened?" Asked Bra with worry in her eyes

"I forgot to bring them food" he said with embarrassment

"Who do you think you´re dating with?" she winked at him "I asked them to put 5 pieces of lasagna and enough spaghetti for all of us in a capsule that is on my pocket"

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he flew closer to her and gave her a hug

Feeling Gohan´s breathing and his muscular arms around her, Bra wanted to abduct him and take him to nearest hotel, but she stopped herself and said "Let´s hurry up" she freed herself from her boyfriend's arms and continued her flight

The flew for 5 minutes and land near Erasa´s house, they walked for a block or so before knocking her door

* * *

Erasa and Sharper where actually interested in the treaty and spent half an hour reading it. Videl on the other hand was having a lot of troubles controlling herself.

She didn't want to do a stupid project about aliens, she didn't want to admit her obvious feelings for Gohan and she was mad at her over protective girlfriend who doesn't allow her to talk to him

She knew that Sharper doesn't hate her but he still hasn't forgiven her father. She'd like to say something in her dad's defense but her father ran away and left her alone to deal with the aftermath and the constant bullying

She has to read this stupid treaty while the lovebirds chat, kiss, laugh and chose the food they'll eat. She was about to scream in frustration when the teenagers heard a knock in the door

Erasa opened the door and saw Bra with Gohan following behind carrying 4 food package in his hands

"You came pretty quickly" she smiled and let them in

"Have you finished reading the treaty?" Gohan asked after leaving the 5 package in the nearest table

"I did" seeing that he was being looked weirdly he continued "well, I only read the part about aliens but I think that's enough… isn't it?" he laughed

"Can we talk about it after we eat?" asked Erasa in a very saiyan manner "I´m starving"

Erasa and Sharper had been scared of Bra since the first day she came to orange star high, but they have slowly discovered that she's actually a very nice girl once you have the opportunity to meet her. She's arrogant but she has the right to be arrogant.

Bra was instantly recognized as the most beautiful girl in the school the moment she appeared, she is the only one able to match Gohan in strength and intelligence and it wasn't difficult to notice that everything she wears it's expensive.

If any other girl was in her situation, she would be 10 times more arrogant. Take Videl for example, even after her father was discovered as a fraud, she is still more arrogant that Bra

After a couple of minutes, the awkward atmosphere disappeared and everybody stared started laughing. If we ignore Videl's angry face the moment was perfect

"I can't believe it" said Sharper trying hard to maintain his serious image

"His dad promised to marry his mother because he thought marriage meant food" she laughed "I wasn't there but my mother said that the looked on everybody present was priceless and that his best friends wanted to beat him up"

"That isn't his fault" Gohan defended "he lived alone in the mountains for a very long time and when he finally met other people he spent most of his time training"

Gohan looked at Bra, remembered something, and grinned "Why don´t we talk about how your mother met my dad"

Bra looked at him weirdly "I don't see the problem". The looked on Gohan's face told her that something wasn't right but she could only hope for the best

"Her mother found two small balls in her home and was told about a legend" Said Gohan

Bra more or less knew what Gohan was talking about but she decided to stay quiet

"which legend?" asked Erasa curiously

"The one who finds the 7 dragon balls, will summon a dragon with the ability to grand any wish" he laughed "when she found out that my father had a dragon ball, she made him follow her like a body guard while she looked for the other 4 dragon balls"

"And what happened next?" asked Videl with lack of enthusiasm

"I don't know the details but I know what she wanted to wish" he winked at Bra

Bra finally understood and her face turned red with embarrassment

"what did she wanted to wish?" asked sharper

"She traveled the world with my father and 2 other strangers with an unwavering determination because" he made a dramatic pause "she wanted to find a boyfriend"

Bra's embarrassment told them that Gohan's words where truth, everyone on the scene felt that it was ridiculous, and didn't know whether to laugh or cry

"In the end her wish came true but she didn't need to summon the dragon because she fell in love with one of the strangers that accompanied her and my dad"

"That's romantic" said Erasa "did they married?"

Bra got mad "of course not" she looked at Erasa with disdain "he cheated on her, and she fell in love with my dad almost as soon as they met"

"But your dad…" Gohan wanted to say something but was silenced by Bra's angry glare

* * *

The essay was done very quickly and when they were about to leave, someone knock the door once again

Erasa went to welcome her new guest when she was throw to the floor by a powerful hug. When the other 4 teenagers arrived at the scene they saw a redheaded girl helping Erasa to get up

"I'm lime nice to meet you" she said with a bow


	21. Dad?

I know there´s people that like my story and i´m sorry I never thought about dropping it but I wasn´t feeling like writting so I decided to wait and continue it later. I don´t know when is going to be finish and there´s things i´m still thinking about but it will be complited someday

* * *

 **Bra goes to orange star high chapter 21: Dad?**

* * *

"Who is she?" Videl asked with her typical commanding tone

Bra, Lime and Erasa's cute faces were now showing a frown.

Erasa loved videl but she didn't like Videl's arrogant actitut. She thought that her father's exposure would show her humility but she hasn't changed a bit and she wouldn't mind to much but she really became close to Lime and the other girls trained by Vegeta's princess and she didn't like to her being treated like that.

Taking a deep breath Erasa answered "she is a friend I made recently" she then got excited "you might not believe but she once met the delivery boy when they were younger"

That picked up everyone´s attention. Gohan knew that it was impossible for Lime to recognize him but he was still uncomfortable; Bra´s face on the other hand showed that she had the intention of murdering her disciples if the moment the say something wrong; Videl was ready to demand the full story and look for any details that could help her find anything about the boy´s identity. Sharpner was excited and Lime a little nervious

Erasa knew that if they talked about the use of ki, the identities of the earth defenders and all the things the Z fights doesn't want to be known the will get into trouble but she love lime's story and she wanted to share it with her friends and the best part of it was that the delivery boy isn't their sensei so there wasn't much to be told anyway

"It was 5 days before the cell games" Lime had a dreamy look on her face "He came flying and saved me from drowning" her voice now had a hint of naughtiness "he touched my breast by mistake and I called him a pervert"

Gohan was trying his best to hide his blushed face behind his girlfriend. He remembered how frustrated he was at that moment and how unreasonable Lime had been with him

"He helped my father to cut wood and do other guy´s stuff until a guy started to force everyone to hide under a dome that was supposed to protect everyone from cell"

"Was that dome actually useful?" Sharpner asked with a doubtful look on his face

"No it was totally useless" seeing that she was being given weird looks she continued "Cell never actually attack but the delivery boy did and it didn´t last a second"

"Why did he attack?" asked Videl with her arrogant tone

"Because he got mad" Lime happy face turn into one of anger "We were scared, sad and our savings were only enough to live" she took a deep breath "You would expect people to help each other in times like that but they wanted us to spent the last of our money to hide in a dome that wouldn´t last a moment against the attack of an expert not to mention a monster like cell"

"And what happen after that?" Sharpner was getting more excited about the story

"The greedy bastard was mad so he paid an assassin to kill us but got scared when the delivery boy mentioned his dad´s name" she continued the story with excitement

"What was his name?" Videl asked excited

"I don´t remember but he came looking for him after that" she had lustful smiled on her face "The boy was cute but his had was hot"

The last sentence caught Erasa's attention "Why didn´t you tell me that he was a hot" she demanded with a very convincing imitation of Videl Satan

"I wanted him to be my fantasy alone" Lime rolled her eyes sadden to be forced to share her fantasy to others [I don´t plan to make Lime a couple with Goku but he is HOT and I like the idea of Lime seeing him as her platonic love] "He was so handsome, tall, young and had the same golden hair and teal eyes that his son is known for"

Bra was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing and Gohan was so embarrassed that he wanted to dig a hole and buried himself alive _"Why do they have to talk about my dad as if he was a sexual object"_ thought Gohan trying to find ways to change the conversation to something more comfortable

Bra was still having fun at Gohan´s misfortune when Erasa´s next words made her pale "They said that all the aliens from planet Vegeta are like that" she sighed "They are so hansome… I remember that there were two handsome man wearing a weird armor that had the same golden hair and teal eyes"

"Really" Bra asked fearing for the worst "Yes, they were so handsome… Specially the short man his angry face is the sexiest thing I have ever seen"

It was now Gohan´s turned to have a hard fight to stop laughing and he couldn´t help but thing about how fast karma attack the one that enjoy other´s suffering

After a while Videl knew it was hopeless to asked for more information because there wasn't much in the first place and she got depressed. She was somewhat glad that there was a lot of work to do to keep her mind away from all the depressing things that have happen in her life

Videl was woken up from her thoughts when Sharpner said asked "What´s wrong?"

Videl was taken aback before answering "Why do you think there´s something wrong?"

"Because I have been trying to ask you if you think that It would be amazing if those guys decided to fight in the tournaments like before"

"Oh… Yes, it´d be great" she answered with lack of enthusiasm

"Videl, I know that you don´t like to be given advises but you are not the only person how has a failure as a father" seeing that she wanted to say something he continued before she could speak "your father´s mistakes are his but your mistakes are yours, and your alone" he took a deep breath "since your father decided to run away nothing that he does can affect you anymore" he look into her eyes "you can choose to keep being an asshole and stay depressed or you can chose to grow up and find a place in the world for you"

There was a heavy silence until a cheery voice was heard inside Gohan and Bra´s minds "If you decide to make a tournament I´m absolutely joining"

 _"DAD?..."_ Gohan thought with eyes full of emotion

* * *

I was planning to make a tornament but something more casual that the tenkaichi budokai and only between the BRIFFS and SON families; Of course the tornament would be in CC and there would be audience and bets but I don´t have many ideas so I need help XD

THE FIGHTS WILL BE

Trunks vs Goten

Bra vs Gohan

Vegeta vs Goku

If you have any idea of what kind of bets would be fun to bet or a fight you´d like to happen between the other Z fighters tell me because I don´t know how much it´d take to writte an other chapter if noone helps me with ideas XD


	22. A new tournament

Sorry that I forgot about this story but univesity happened and i couldn't find the time or motivation to update. The good news is that i'm on summer vacation so I'll have a lot of time to writte this fanfic that I hope to finish this week

* * *

 **Bra goes to orange star high chapter 22: The entire world is excited; A new tournament**

* * *

Gohan was so shocked that it took a few minutes before he could answer his father mentally

"Would you really come?" Goku could hear his son's hopeful voice in his mind

"Yes, I have been thinking that I was an idiot for not staying with my wife and my sons" he sighed "Since you were 4 your life has turned into one battle to survive after another because of me and I couldn't stand it"

"Dad it wasn't your fault" Gohan said trying to comfort his father

"I know that it wasn't my fault that my brother was a shameless and hateful person, that I was born in a planet that got control and destroy by an evil tyrant and I know it isn't my fault that the red ribbon army's man went so far but the only reason you were in danger is because you had to share a burden that should have been mine alone"

"Dad… I am your son and I'm proud of that and the burden I was born with" he smiled "It has made me the man I am today and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"I know son" he smiled back "I know your relationship with Bra and even if it doesn't work out I know that you are going to start your own family too and I want to spend as much time as I can with you until you're ready to leave home"

Gohan's face turned red "Don't worry father even if I get marry it would be impossible for me to spend a week without Goten and Mom" his turned even happier "You don't know how much I've missed you. Our family would never be complete without you"

"Thanks Gohan" Goku dried a tear from his face "Tell the gang that I want to be revive and that a tournament would be great"

* * *

"Are you okay Gohan?" Asked Bra with a worry look on her beautiful face

"My father is coming" He said with excitement

"Did he finally make up his mind to allow us to use the dragon balls?"

"Yes"

Bra's excitement wasn't any less than Gohan's; She grew up listening to stories about Goku and have always wanted to meet him so she couldn't stop from asking "when will you bring him back?"

"As soon as possible?"

Bra nodded her head in agreement not hiding her happiness at all

* * *

Videl was mad because they didn't bother to explain anything to her but she knew that if demand the answer like she usually did she was going to get everyone mad again so it was Erasa who couldn't contain herself an ask "What happened?"

"My father sent me a message saying that he was coming back"

"That's great Gohan" Erasa hug him sharing his happiness

Bra coughed, feeling a little jealous

Erasa got red, knowing that she had done something a little inappropriate but she couldn't help it because Gohan was just too cute

Sharpner laughted and lime didn't do anything, she just stared at gohan thinking that he was somewhat familiar

* * *

They finished the project and went to their respective homes to rest while Bra and Gohan flew together thinking about giving Goku a tournament as a welcome gift

"If my dad joins I'm sure nobody will want to be left out of the tournament" said gohan after a moment of silence

"We can ask our students to be part of the tournament" she said proudly "they are weeker than the z gang but if they continue their training i'm sure they'll catch up in no time"

"It is possible for them to catch up but it will take more time and effort that what you think" gohan sighed "for us there is not much difference between their ki but for them it is the difference between heaven and earth"

"You're right" she shook her head "sometimes i forget how difficult it is for humans"

"Why don't we make two divisions" gohan suggested after a moment of thought "one for humans and one for aliens like us"

"that's perfect" bra kissed gohan's cheeks and smiled "that way the fights will be fair and our students will have the chance to shine"

gohan smiled back "i'm sure there a couple that could give yamcha a run for his money"

Bra stopped flying and stared at gohan with perverted thoughts on her mind, seeing him getting closer, she licked her lips. Gohan got a little worry when he noticed that Bra had stopped; but when he saw the looked on her face his cheeks turned red. Before Gohan could say anything he was being kissed and touch by a very enthusiastic Bra

"why don't we go to our homes and do this in a hotel when everyone is sleep" Gohan didn't want to stop her but he didn't want to do perverted things in front of everyone even if he knew that it was very difficult to be seen when you were above 300 feet in the air

"okay, i'll stop teasing you" she winked and flew alone in the direction of west city

Gohan watch her leave thinking of how he was going to punish her tonight for being too naughty

* * *

The next day everyone in the world received a shocking piece of news: The most powerful beings in the universe were organizing a new tournament and the aliens from planet Vegeta were going to participate


	23. The place will be capsule corp

Well I planned to do 2 chapters a day but I guess that's too much for me so I'm not sure when i'll finish this fanfic but It'll be finish before Jun; That's something I can manage :3

Before this chapter begins I want to remain you that Bra accepted 5 students

\- Lime

\- Erasa

\- 2 twins

\- Launch's daughter

Other thing I want to remain everyone is that one of Gohan's students is Upa's son whose name will be Bora like his grandfather

* * *

 **Bra goes to orange star high: The place will be capsule corp**

* * *

2 hours after saying good bye to her friends Erasa could be seen playing with her phone when she was suddenly given a group call from skype, she quickly turned on her computer to accept the call there

"Hi" the voice of the Princess from planet vegeta could be hear and when she looked up she could see her beautiful teal eyes and golden hair

"Hi princess" answer Lime who was part of the group call

"Hi princess" said 3 other beautiful girls almost at the same time

Noticing that she was the only one in daze she quickly salute "Hi princess"

"This is something that is going to be publish tomorrow morning but I want you to be the first ones to know" she said with the serious voice she uses to teach them

"What is it?" asked one of the twins of the group

"I don't know if I told you that there were originally 2 people that survive the disaster of planet vegeta"

"Yes, you told us that one of them died at the cell games" answered a girl similar to launch

"He made of his mind to allow us to wish him back with the dragon balls and we are planning a tournament as a welcoming gift" she said nonchalantly as if someone coming back to live whenever he wish to was the most common thing in world

There was silence for a few minutes before Erasa asked "Are we allowed to participate?"

"Yes, you are" she nodded her head and continue "It will be the next week in Capsule Corp that's all you need to know for now; Good luck" with that said she hanged up

After the princess went offline the atmosphere immediacy turned less serious and the girls started to chat happily

"Aren't you happy Lime?" asked one of the twins

"Why?" Lime tried to sound as calm as possible but her blushing face gave her away in seconds

"I don't know maybe because there is a chance that Bora will come" The other twin helped her sister in teasing Lime

Thinking about Bora that had a muscular body like his father and a pretty face and white skin like his mother; Lime's face turned even redder

They continued to tease her until Lime was force to admit that she was looking forward to see Bora again

* * *

When Gohan and Bra arrived at orange star high they quickly noticed that everyone already knew about the tournament that they were planning

Everybody was mad because even though the people allowed in the human division was going to be practically unlimited, the people allowed to watch the Saiyan division was going to be limited to 100 and they will have to pay an astronomical price

Watching his classmates call them greedy and stingy Gohan couldn't help but give her girlfriend an inquisitive look

"Yes, my mom was the one that had this idea" she rolled her eyes "Happy"

Gohan just laughed and continued to walk towards his sit next to Erasa

Are you planning to go to the tournament? Gohan asked the group of 3 as he sat down

"Of course" Sharpner and Erasa said in excitement

Gohan smiled at the enthusiasm of his friends when he noticed that Videl was looking at the window, deep in her own thoughts. He wanted to ask about it but decided against it

Gohan had liked Videl since the first time he saw her. Her competitive nature, her blue eyes and her smooth white skin made difficult for the demi-saiyan to be calm around her but that is the end of it.

Gohan and Videl had only known each other for less than a month and it was impossible to fall in love in such a short period of time; Bra came to his life and all of his attention is now on her, she is his girlfriend and she doesn't deserve anything less

He turned around, looked at his beautiful girlfriend and smile

* * *

A week pass in the blink of an eye and all of the Z fighters were making everything they could to give their friend the best welcoming gift possible

Bra and Gohan were the ones that that came up with the idea of making the tournament, with the rules, number of participants and date included

Bulma put the money and the place, making the idea possible and her business oriented mindset help to correct the mistakes of the two demi-saiyans

Yamcha was a famous baseball player and the public image of the Z fighters so, he was in charge of the publicity stuff and the annoying work of talking to the press

Chichi was in charge of cooking. She began preparing everything since she was told that her husband was coming. Snacks, all types of meat from chicken to dinosaur, vegetables, fruits, pasta, rice

Krilin, Master Rouchi, Tenshinhan and Chaos looked for the Dragon Balls

18 and Maron went shopping for everything that was needed. Everyone thought that it was weird since she didn't have a good relationship with Goku but it was obvious to Krilin and Master Rouchi that she just wanted to go shopping with her daughter

Piccolo took care of the terror duo, also known as Goten and Trunks

Vegeta… Well vegeta didn't leave the Gravity Room much to Bulma's displeasure


	24. The grand welcoming

Bra goes to orange star high chapter 24: The grand welcoming

* * *

ChiChi didn't know what to do. She was a little girl when she fell in love with Goku and it had been 7 years since she last saw him.

He was the type of person that could make everyone happy in the most horrible moments; he was so carefree and mystical that the most common of things would turn into an adventure as long as he was around

He was a kind hearted boy with only one passion; Martial arts. She should have known that he would never be a family man and that marrying him was a mistake.

Goku liked the freedom of the forest and he would feel uncomfortable in a city where he couldn't do anything without hurting someone or causing a commotion, he wasn't someone who could help a son to finish his homework and it was impossible for him to have a job in an office.

ChiChi knew that if she had female friends, more than half would advise her to divorce him and escape without the monsters she has for children, and the other half would be plotting to take over the world but; she couldn't do those things because she was in love

Goku was a good person and a good friend but he wasn't a good husband, she knew it but that didn't change the fact that she was in love. When he is around she is always mad and easy to anger but; when he goes away she feels like her heart has be torn to pieces

Now that he is coming one part of her feels like beating the hell out of him and another part feels like she should have spent more time to get ready and that she isn't beautiful enough

"The people have already started to line up in front of capsule corp and the tournament will begin in an hour so, I guess it's time for Goku to come back to life" Krilin's voice made ChiChi snap out of her thoughts and she start paying attention to her surroundings

The ring was inside a 20-meter diameter, transparent dome. She knew that the reason the dome was build was to protect the people watching, and to install an artificial gravity 40 times stronger than earth's

The reason to make the gravity stronger was an obvious one for ChiChi. The Z fighters and their disciples where so fast that it was impossible to see them for normal people and that making the gravity stronger was the best way to solve that problem

All the 100000 tickets to watch the human division and the 100 tickets to watch the alien division were sold in less than a day in an astronomical price, and she was going to make sure to get a part of the money

There was a lot of snacks being sold but they weren't made by her. The food that she is still preparing is going to be sold at the alien division and the most of it it's going to be eaten by the saiyans

"Yes, it's time" she could hear the happiness in the voice of her husband's friends and there was hope and excitement in eyes of her children

"Come forth, Shenron! And grant me my wish" said Bulma

"Now, state your wish" Shenron asked, looking at the people below him

"We want people from New Namek to know that we want my father to come back to live" said Gohan

After a couple minutes a smiling Goku could be seen looking at his friends and family with an incredible amount of love. The poor guy didn't know what to do or say so he scratched the back of his head waiting for someone to do or say something

"That is your father" said ChiChi with pride in her voice, then she took the hand of Goten who was hiding behind her, once the little demi-saiyan calmed down she walk holding his hand towards her husband with slow but determined footsteps

"That's a little me" said Goku with surprise in his voice

Goten was surprised to see how much his father looked like him and stared at Goku until he was carried and hung by his father. They played for around 10 minutes until they remembered that they weren't the only ones in the room by Bulma

"I don't know if you noticed but we are going to started to choice the participants of the tournament in 15 minutes so… Everybody most get ready"

They all great Goku quickly and made sure everything was ready before the big event. Eventually the 5 minutes were over and everybody began to enter capsule corp

Bulma stood on the arena platform with a microphone in her hand, once all the people were on their seat she spoke "We will begin the human division by measuring the life force of all the participants"

Seeing that almost everyone was confused she continued "The life force or Ki of a living being is what allows people to move, breath, run, fight and everything they do in a normal day" she smiled "once someone master his or her Ki, that person is able to do all kind of mysterious and extraordinary techniques so..." she turned around "to make this quick we will use the machine behind me to know who are the 8 strongest participants"

Videl was waiting behind with all the participants, she knew that it would be very difficult to get a place in the tournament but she still wanted to try

There were hundreds of people and all of them looked strong but she knew that the biggest treat were the 40 masked people trained by the earth special forces

They all stood there for 5 minutes until the results were announce:

Agent E: 500

Agent L: 500

Agent B: 500

Maron: 500

Chaos: 1000

Yamcha: 1000

Krillin: 5000

Tenshinhan: 5000

She wanted to cry knowing that her Ki was only 50 but; even if she did that nothing would change so, she just stood there waiting for the tournament to begin

"I'm glad to tell you that this is only the Ki that they are willing to show to their opponents so, you shouldn't be surprised if someone who was supposed to be weaker turns out to be stronger" Said Bulma to add more excitement to the event

"Now we'll add their names to a program that will match them randomly"

After 5 minutes the first matches were decided:

Maron vs Tenshinhan

Chaos vs Krillin

Agent B vs Agent L

Agent E vs Yamcha


	25. Human division

Bra goes to orange star high chapter 25: Human division

* * *

"I know you that you want to know the identity of maron and the 3 agents that are going to participate in the tournament but you have to understand that maron is a minor and her parents have the right to protect her identity" she Bulma took a deep breath

"The agents are people trained by the earth special forces and it is because of them that we haven't had a violent crime in weeks" she smiled "If the criminals knew their identity, the violent crimes would start again and that wouldn't be good for anyone"

2 beautiful ladies went up the platform carrying one big check each "The second place will get 5 million zeni" one of the beautiful girls stepped forward "And the first place will get 10 million zeni" everyone clapped their hands while the other beautiful girl stepped forward

Bulma always felt frustrated everytime her friends went to a tournament, and she was excited to be able to be part of the action but; she knew her own capabilities so, she took a seat in the VIP zone and left the announcer of the old tournaments to take charge of the event

"Thank you, Bulma" the announcer said "I have always believed that Mr. Satan wasn't the one who killed cell and the tournaments have been boring without the real fighters" he cried "I'm really excited to watch them fight again"

Everyone cheer up in excitement, happy that the event was finally going to begin. The announcer waited until they calmed down to say "The first match will be Maron vs Tenshinhan

Bulma and the 2 beautiful ladies went down the platform while Maron and Tenshinhan enter the platform from the competitor's area

Tenshinhan's face was as cold as ever, she didn't seem to mind that he was about to fight a cute girl and she didn't like a guy who was going to take it easy either

Maron's face on the other hand, was pale and her eyes were misty. She seemed to be having a hard time stopping herself from crying "Why?" she asked without expecting an answer "Why does it have to be him" she ran towards her mother without saying another word

Maron knew that she had made a fool of herself but she couldn't help it. She could fight anyone in tournament without fear but he was too strong. She knew she had a chance with Chaos, Yamcha and the others but that guy was on another level

"Don't worry sweetheart" her mother said with a warm smile "wait a couple of years" she played with her hair "he will get older and weak and you will get stronger

Maron's face instantly turned into a happy one "buy me popcorn" she said knowing that her mother would accept almost any request to stop her from crying

There was an uncomfortable silence until Krillin appeared out of nowhere and took the microphone away from the announcer "My daughter is actually really strong" he said with pride in his voice "she was really looking forward to this tournament and she actually had more than 60% chance to win against everyone except for me and Tenshinhan" he scratched the back of his head "I hope you can forgive her and enjoy the rest of the tournament" he bowed and went back to the waiting area

* * *

"Well, the participant Krillin seems to be pretty confident in himself and his daughter" he laughed "The next match will be Agent B vs Agent L"

Lime, also known as Agent L was walking around the waiting area nervously until she heard the voice of her fellow disciple "I know that you're in love with him but I don't want to give up the match for him" she teased her

"I have a match to win" she run away as fast as she could, hopping to hide the blush on her face

"Just admit that you love him" Erasa ran behind her to watch the match

Bora and Lime enter the transparent, dome-shaped platform and gave a respectful bow to their adversary

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked

"Yes!" Bora and Lime said at the same time

"Good. The gravity generator will be activated in 5…4…3

"Wait!" said Lime with panic in her voice

"Do you need something?" asked the announcer with a confuse look on his face

"You should leave the platform" everybody could see that she was scared "the gravity will kill you"

Understanding what got her so worried, the announcer laughed "This suit might look normal but it is able to protect me against the changes in the gravity" he smiled "I'll be fine"

"Good. I'm ready now" said lime

The stronger gravity was the call to start the fight. Lime and Bora looked at each other in mid-air, waiting for the best moment to attack

Bora thought that Lime legs were unprotected and sent a ki blast in that direction sadly; She used her flexible body to evade the ki blast and Bora got so love-struck by her beautiful movement that he didn't noticed her sneaking behind him until it was too late.

Bora's body was sent flying by a powerful punch "that really hurt" he thought using all his ki in an inhumane effort to stop himself from touching the dome.

Killing someone, admitting defeated, touching the dome or being knocked out for more than 10 seconds were the 4 ways in which he could lose the fight and he wanted to win.

He took a deep breath and prepare to catch a ki blast that lime was sending his way. He got to send the ki blast away and gave her a powerful kick as soon as she got near.

He knew that the kick would only sent her upwards for a moment so he flew in her direction and sent as much ki blast as he could. He punched her upwards as soon as he could but she was prepared this time and received him with a ki blast that was created with a scary amount of ki

After 10 minutes both had problems moving at 40x gravity, were injured and tired of the fight so, they decided to end the fight with their strongest attack

BIG BANG ATTACK!

KAME… KAME… HA

In the end the Kamekameha was stronger and Lime couldn't stop herself from touching the dome

Lime looked at Bora with an unconvinced expression which made him smile "Be happy" he grinned "if you were stronger than me, wouldn't have the courage to ask you for a date"

"Who says I want to date you" Lime's face turned red

"Erasa, but if she lied there's nothing I can do" she said with a confident expression that masked his fear

"I…" Lime's face turned even redder "I do want to have a date with you"


End file.
